Satisfied
by osito1r
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction,I've read many modern AU hicstid and I wanted to take a different direction as in Astrid and Snotlout are not dating and have never dated before, I wanted to make Astrid as hard as possible while keeping her as innocent as possible and change Hiccup a bit too, modern Au.
1. Chapter 1

**Satisfied**

It had being a long 3 years for Harry Haddock III, he wasn't planning on suffering his entire middle school life but it's middle school he no longer had to worry about that anymore and he was sure that high school would be different. Sadly, he was wrong, there were quite a lot of students attending his high school that went to his middle school including his cousin Scott Jorgenson, Francis Ingerman, Astrid Hofferson, Rachel Thorston, and Terrence Thorston. Not that they had much of a choice seeing as there are only 2 high schools in their small town of Berk.

The 5 of them were the reason why his time in middle school was less than satisfactory namely Scott and Astrid, Scott had given him the nickname Hiccup because of that time he had gone over to Harry's house and Harry had the hiccups the entire visit. The nickname was a little irritating but he didn't mind it he wasn't going to get mad over a silly name that would have probably lasted a while, everyone would go back to using his name eventually. What he didn't expect was the add on that came a month later that made the nickname last a life time. The nickname Hiccup was dying out because hardly anyone was using it anymore until he got partnered up with Astrid one day during PE. He wasn't and still isn't the best at sports so Astrid carried them both to victory at first he didn't think anything of it until he went to school the next day and everyone was calling him Hiccup the Useless. Turns out Astrid had told Rachel how useless he was in PE, and Rachel proceeded to tell Scott about how useless he was and he started referring to Harry as Hiccup the Useless, the rest of the gang went with it and started spreading the name it spread so much that by the time it stopped spreading everyone in town started calling him Hiccup instead of Harry.

Hiccup wasn't sure how "The Useless" was left out but he was glad it was, its not something he wants people calling him for the rest of his life but that was only outside of school, kids at school were still saying "The Useless" part whenever they were referring to him. Of course that wasn't the only reason he hated middle school another reason was that he had a hard time making friends, no one wants to hang out with someone that was nicknamed Hiccup the Useless they were probably afraid of being made fun of by everyone else. So he spent middle school alone and angry at the group that made it difficult.

He walked into his new School building wearing a green shirt under his light brown hoodie and dark brown pants with black converse confident that high school would be different but his confidence crumbled to the ground the moment Scott pushed him aside making him almost crash into the wall headfirst, by the time he turned around Scott, Terrence, and Rachel were laughing at him while walking toward their first class. Astrid behind them not even acknowledging his presence and Francis was standing next time him helping him regain his balance before saying bye and walking away.

"Great, looks like this is going to be a long 4 years," Hiccup says to himself.

The bell rings signaling that first period has started, Hiccup groans and walks toward his class. Hiccup takes the seat closest to the middle of the class room after being lectured about being late the first day of school. It was time for the students to introduce themselves and it was Hiccups turn.

"Hi, my name is H-" Hiccup starts before being interrupted by someone behind him "Hiccup the Useless" followed by a roar of laughter and he was almost certain the teacher had also let out a few laughs before calming everyone down.

"Now now everyone lets calm down and continue, Next student."

Hiccup tried to continue his introduction but his teacher didn't even bother to let with him so he sat down and zoned out until he heard 3 familiar names one after the other.

"Hey, I'm Scott Jorgenson and I'm single," He said while looking to the girl to his right and winking.

Hiccup turned around to make sure he wasn't just hearing things and there was Scott sitting down behind him, how he didn't notice him sitting there when he was choosing his seat remains a mystery.

"Hello, My name is Astrid Hofferson and I'm not into idiots," she said while glaring at Scott who just smiled back.

Hiccup surprised that the other student had started speaking turned the other way and there she was glaring at Scott and beside her was Francis who saw Hiccup looking at them and waving as to say hi.

"Greetings everyone my name is Francis Ingerman and I like to spend my afternoons studying," he said with a big awkward smile plastered on his face.

Hiccup looking back to Astrid who was now looking straight at him and proceeds to glare at him, He turns around to stare at the board up front while letting out a disappointing groan.

"Fantastic," he says in a whisper.

First period ends with minor annoyances coming from Scott who poked him with his writing utensil every now and then, other than that it was alright. His next class went off without any problems and now it was lunch time and Hiccup had sat down with his hood on as to hide who he was and it worked, probably a little to well.

The next thing he knew there were 5 other students sitting down on the same table as him and he immediately knew who they were because he recognized their voices it was the group he dreaded most, Francis being the only exception because he was at least kind and always acknowledges his presence even if it wasn't all the time. They were talking about what classes they had together.

"Who do you have 2nd period T?" Scott asked while taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I sat right next to you, you idiot, stop looking at Astrid all the time and you would have probably noticed," Terrence said with an annoyed tone.

"It's impossible for him not to look at her, look he's doing it right now," Rachel said while holding back a laugh.

"It's not impossible, just uncommon," Francis continued while Astride was ignoring them and more interested in finding out who this mystery person is who has their hood on and looks like they would rather not be sitting there at all.

Hiccup was fidgeting a little to much because of Astrid's eyes on him and he doesn't think she figured out who he is yet and was thankful someone called her pulling her attention away from him.

"Astrid wanna come over? My parents aren't going to be home for a while and I recently moved into the basement," Scott asked her with what he guessed was his best smile.

"No thanks, with your huge ego there wont be any room in there for the both of us," she said while taking a bite of her salad.

Hiccup couldn't help but chuckle at Astrids reply and he soon regretted it because now the tables attention was on him.

"who are you?" Scott asked eying the mystery figure with an angry glare.

Hiccup was panicking, fidgeting more than before and at the same time trying to think of a way out of this situation as fast as he could and he remembered that Scott had a thing for pudding so he reached into his backpack pulled out the pudding he was going to eat after he finished his lunch and without saying anything tossed it to Scott.

"Nice, you just saved yourself from an old fashioned beat down," Scott said while struggling to open the pure goodness that was inside.

Everyone else looked back toward the mystery student and to their surprise, he wasn't there anymore they looked around but didn't see him anywhere.

Hiccup took the opportunity to grab his stuff, get up, and walk toward the exit of the cafeteria while the others were busy looking at Scott and his pudding, he took off his hoodie to make sure he wasn't confused with the mystery figure that was sitting down at their table and made it out without them noticing.

"Where'd he go?" asked Astrid while catching a glimpse of Hiccup walking out of the cafeteria.

"Looks like he ducted out while we were busy with Scott and his pudding," replied Francis while looking back at Scott who was now digging into the freshly opened pudding cup in his hand, why he was so into pudding was a complete mystery but he was more interested in knowing why someone they had just sat with randomly knew all about Scotts favorite snack. By the looks of it so was everyone else judging by how they were looking at Scott and then back to looking for the mystery student.

"Made it through the day," Hiccup said as he let out a relieved sigh.

"Approximately 1,459 more days until graduation," He said as he walked home.

* * *

My first ever fanfiction, I don't really know what usually goes down here but if there is something you want me to add like more speech and less essay type paragraphs, or anything else go ahead and tell me, try not to be brutal reviewing this but brutal reviews are welcome no matter how much they are going to hurt my feelings


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Only the second day of school and I already don't want to go," Hiccup complained as he walked toward his school while holding back a bit to hide behind a parked car because Scott and the gang were heading toward the same direction. He was letting them pass first while he was safely out of sight.

"

Hiccup counted to 20 before opening one of the doors and heading in but soon found himself on the floor as Scott and Terrence began laughing at him and walking away while the rest of the gang followed closely. Hiccup saw Francis walking toward him probably to help him up again just like yesterday, but was surprised to see him stop give him a thumbs up with a big smile on his face and start heading back toward the group. He didn't see a figure walking towards him and jumped when a hand was presented to him.

"Whoa, my bad didn't mean to scare you, just wanted to give you a hand," The mysterious figure said holding out her hand.

Hiccup gladly took it and lifted himself up then began dusting himself off while she began talking.

"Those guys are jerks, I was wondering what they were doing standing by the doors telling each other to keep it down,"

"You have no idea, a few years ago I made the mistake of leaving the bathroom door unlocked while showering when Scott and Terrence were over and when I got out all my clothes and towels were gone," He said straightening himself out.

"What were they doing at your house?"

"Scott's my cousin, he just happen to bring Terrence along with him," Hiccup said looking at her awkwardly never staring at her in one place for too long.

"Scotts cousin?" she asked with a hand on her chin obviously lost in thought.

"Yeah, My names Ha-" Hiccup was interrupted by a loud OH that had come from beside him.

"You must be Scotts cousin Hiccup," she said with a grin on her face.

"No, I…I'm Scotts cousin Harry," Hiccup gave up when her grin turned into a confused look.

"Yeah…yeah I'm Scotts cousin Hiccup"

"Yes, guessed it," she said with a fist pump.

"So what's your name?" Hiccup asked while wondering if everyone had forgotten his real name and now knew him as Scotts cousin Hiccup instead of Harry.

"Oh right, right I forgot to introduce myself, my name's Heather How's it going?" she said fixing her hair back into place and holding out her hand.

"It's going amazingly well, I just finished admiring the janitor's work, not a single stain on my pants," a smile on his face while taking her hand in his to shake.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you enjoyed that little trip," she said looking Hiccup straight in the eyes.

"I'm an amazingly good liar," he answered looking away from her face not being familiar with any female contact.

"I've got to get going before I'm late to class, bye" Hiccup said walking away looking at the curriculum he took out of his pocket.

He was Relieved to see that PE was the last period he had to go to, and headed toward his first class of the day. He found the classroom just in time walking in as the bell rang, Hiccup took a look around the class for an open seat and found one next to Francis, it wasn't until he sat down that he noticed Scott sitting a few seats in front of him giving him the finger.

"How did it go with that girl?" Francis asked noticing Scott giving Hiccup the finger.

"What do you mean?" He answered with a grin.

"Something must have happened, I left hoping you would make a new friend," Francis said while looking for his pencil to copy down what was being written on the board.

"Aw I thought we were friends, trying to get rid of me?" Hiccup said pretending to be wounded.

"That's not what I meant, I just thought it would be a good idea if you found some friends to hang out with instead of being alone during lunch," Francis answered as he finished copying down what was on the board.

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine, given that I stay away from Scott," He said trying to copy whatever was on the board but couldn't because of Scott's tendency to get in front of his line of sight.

Hiccup gave up and looked at Francis notebook for the information because he clearly wasn't going to get it from the board.

Class was coming to an end while the students were getting ready to go find their next class, Hiccup on the other hand was wondering what kind of teacher he would have next because he would like one that doesn't call him Hiccup and actually uses his name, if people keep calling him Hiccup he might actually start forgetting his name is Harry and start responding to Hiccup not that he doesn't respond to it already. The bell rang and everyone was piling out into the hallway just like every other class making the empty halls erupt into a noisy, crowded, and just a terrible place to be but what choice did anyone have they had to get to class on time. He took this time to put his things away and walk out after everyone else had already gone and the hallways were now easier to get through because student were already going into their next class. He made a mental note to not make it into a habit because the moment he walked into class the bell rang.

"What might your name be young man?" asked his teacher who looked like he was ready to drop from old age.

"My names Hic… I mean Harry, Harry Haddock." He said almost groaning from what he was about to say, and hoping no one had heard his little screw up.

Of course with his luck someone probably did, and when he heard giggling coming from where the students were sitting he knew luck wasn't on his side today like every other day. When he turned to see who was laughing he found that it was Scott and a few others around the room.

'I can't catch a break' he thought to himself as he noticed Astrid next to Francis who was seated next to Scott.

"You must be Stoicks boy," the teacher said smiling before letting out a soft laugh.

"Um… yeah, yeah that's me," he replied a little dumbfounded that the old guy knew his dad and a little more surprised that he used his nickname.

"I remember when he first walked in Gobber right behind him, they were the top 2 troublemakers in the entire school, always getting into trouble left and right and he always fell asleep in my class, if it wasn't for Val he would have definitely failed my class, How are they holding up?" The old man asked laughing.

"My dad is a boss of some company, Gobber I think works right under my dad, he comes over often, and my mom is traveling, business trips and that kind of stuff" he answered using a delightful tone, it's not everyday you get a teacher who knows your parents and better yet likes and respects them.

"Oh yes, family business, I remember when Stoick would talk about it, said his dad was gonna let him take over when the time comes, been doing that ever since your family started that company he said with a smile on his face most days," He said pointing Hiccup toward the only seat available.

He was starting to like the old guy, Hiccup didn't stop smiling until he sat down and heard Scotts voice near by, He moved his head faster than it should ever go in the direction the voice was coming from and was relieved to see a surprised Astrid and not an obnoxious Scott.

"Your neck okay? You might have broken it during that twist just now," Astrid asked him after her face went back to a near blank expression.

"Yeah nothing's uh… nothing's broken," he replied rubbing the back of his neck, even if nothing is broken that doesn't mean it didn't hurt.

"Good, Don't start complaining that it hurts," Astrid said with what looked like half a glare.

"That's impressive, I've never seen someone perform half a glare, I thought those only existed in myths," He responded hoping that if he makes her laugh then it won't be that bad of a semester in this class.

"Shut up," Astrid said turning back to what was in front of her, Hiccup thought he saw a slight blush and panicked a little, the last thing he wants to do is embarrass someone who Scott was into, what if she told Scott and he proceeded to beat the daylights out of him.

"Hiccup… the Useless," he heard her say under her breath and he immediately deflated

"Heartless," Hiccup heard himself say in almost a whisper, facing back toward the front of the class.

Astrid heard what Hiccup had said but before she could say anything she noticed he was no longer in a… playful… mood, she knew she took it to far with that last comment but she refuses to apologize, Astrid Hofferson does not take back what she says.

The rest of the class was uneventful, Scott was too busy trying to understand what the old timer was saying to bother Hiccup, he was glad that lunch was next, he could just sit on a bench or something and relax before PE, but before they were allowed to leave the old man gave them a little pop quiz just to see what they know, it had to be turned in before they could leave with 10 minutes on the clock.

10 minutes later the bell rang and only Hiccup got up to turn his paper in and walk out, everyone else just stared in wonder as the last thing they saw was hiccup put his hood on and walk out. He wandered the school on a search to find the most relaxing place he could find and his 5 minute search lead him to an old tree with barely anyone around, he decided to climb the tree just enough that no one would see him at first glance and decided to just sit there with his backpack to his side and his back to the tree. He was about fall asleep feeling himself snore once before he heard talking below and he jumped awake. It was Astrid and Rachel talking about things he really didn't care for, but listened in anyway.

"Terrence was walking around the house naked after showering yesterday,"

"At least he showered," Astrid replied laughing before continuing. "At least you don't have someone constantly flexing in front of you, and when you tell him you're not interested all he does is flex even harder, like that's gonna make a difference."

"Uh, are we talking about T or Scott?" Rachel said with confusion plastered all over her face.

Even Hiccup knew she was talking about Scott 'Come on Rachel, keep up' he thought to himself.

"Scott, I'm talking about Scott, keep up Rachel," Hiccup grinned when Astrid said what he was thinking out loud.

"Oh, Right, I forgot T doesn't have any muscles to show off, but I think you and Scott would be a good match, just sorta makes sense doesn't it?"

"Even if it does, I'm not gonna date someone just because it 'Makes Sense' there needs to be a connection, one that Scott and I just don't share" She replied as if she had given up on talking about the subject.

Hiccup didn't notice his bag edging closer to the edge until it fell off and landed right behind Rachel and he quickley pretended to be asleep, complete with little fake snores.

"Who is that?" they said simultaneously looking up at the strange sleeping figure.

"I don't know, poke him" Rachel said handing Astrid a stick.

Hiccup felt something poke his side and he figured he should at least show them his face so he could rest in peace and proceeded to turn his head just enough for them to see his face.

"It's Hiccup," he heard Astrid say before he let out a yawn and decided to take a little nap before his next class and fell asleep, completely forgetting about his bag.

He woke up to the sound of the bell going off, he should really go to the little boys room he figured he'd be a couple minutes late and climbed down the tree to find Astrid fast asleep at the bottom of the tree his backpack in her lap under her arms. Last thing he wanted to do right now was wake her up and get smacked because of it so he decided to leave his backpack in her lap and get it back from her later. But he couldn't leave her there, she had to get to class so he took a few steps closer to the entrance of the school building and threw small pebbles at her as gently as he could and ran into the building as soon as her eyes popped opened. Hiccup went to the restroom and was now close to the gym and he was surprised that the bell had yet to go off. He soon found out that the bell that woke him up wasn't the go to class bell, it was the be in class bell so he found himself next to Astrid who was also late.

"Why were you two late to class?" the gym teacher asked them.

"I fell asleep under the old tree" they said at the same time.

"I was in the restroom," a panicked Hiccup said hoping to quickly change his answer before making it look even more suspicious than it already was.

The Gym teacher looked at them funny but ignored it and proceeded to talk to the rest of the class.

"Has everyone chosen their partner? good, your partner will be there as your spotter, your time keeper, lap counter, and stretch partner get used them kids you're gonna be with them for as long as you're in this class."

"Wait, sir, I don't have a partner" Astrid said still sounding a bit drowsy.

"what are you talking about? he's right there" The gym teacher said holding back a laugh.

"Best get to know each other, you're going to be spending a lot of time together"

The rest of the class was full of the teacher telling them how the class is gonna work, what they are going to be doing, and Scott who was apparently also in this class giving Hiccup a vicious glare.

When the bell finally rang Hiccup left first in a hurry to get away from Scotts fury. He ran into Francis on the way out of the building.

"Hey Hiccup, I got some new craftsmanship books, want to come over and check them out?" Francis asked him in his usual calm tone.

"Sure, I'll start heading over now," Hiccup said in a tone one would use to give a suggestion.

"Alright, tell my folks I'll be home a few minutes after you,"

"Okay, see you then"

'I think today could have gone worse, I forgot to get my backpack back from Astrid too' He thought to himself then sighed

"Approximately 1,458 more days until graduation."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hiccup knocked on the door leading into Francis house which was promptly opened by a girl Hiccups age who had brown hair, a short stature roughly reaching his chin, and what he thought was her best feature appearance wise, her beautiful hazel eyes, never failing to grab his attention.

"Hey Jen," He said failing to look away from those eyes he liked so much.

"Hey Hiccup, what can I help you with?" She said looking away trying to hide the rising blush from their eyes meeting.

"uhh.. oh um Francis invited me over, he said he'll be here in a bit,"Hiccup said breaking out of the daze he was in.

"Come on in then, i'm sure he won't be long this time," She said moving out of the way and remembering the previous times her older brother told his friends to go ahead of him and he'll catch up in a bit, he always came back way later than what could be considered a bit, last time he took an hour and a half leaving her and Hiccup alone in the house surrounded by awkward silence.

Hiccup walked in expecting to be greeted by Jennifer's parents but was surprised to find an empty 2 story house, Stopping in front of the stairs he turned to face Jennifer who was walking towards him.

"No parents?" he asked as she passed him to walk up the stairs to her room.

Stopping almost at the top of the stairs to turn to face him she watched as he looked up eyes widening for a second then quickly looked away and she could see him turning crimson.

"Moms at work, dad had the day off so he went drinking with a few frie…." halfway through her response something clicked, she was almost up the stairs he was at the bottom looking up and she was wearing a skirt no tights just…...skin and her undergarments.

"I'll uh… I'll be in my room if you need….anything," her face turning a similar shade of crimson as she started toward her room.

"I'll be in uh… your brothers room," Hiccup had forgotten Francis name for a second but managed to save it, he started up the stairs and went into Francis's room.

"How could I have forgotten that I'm wearing a skirt," she kicked herself mentally but her mind started to wander after the redding of her face toned down.

'Hiccup isn't a bad guy, I'm not sure why he's called useless, he's…. cute, smart, taller than me, nice, gentle, and strangely calming' her thoughts disturbed by a loud thump followed by a barely audible sound that sounded like someone got hurt.

She decided to check on Hiccup and walked out of her room and across the hall as quietly as she could and opened the door to her brothers room just a crack to find Hiccup laying down on her brother's bed rubbing his head like there was no tomorrow.

"AAHH! son of bit-"He stopped himself from saying the last bit by rubbing the back of his head furiously.

After a short while he just lay there waiting for Francis to show up and thinking about what he saw just a few moments ago,

'Maybe I should apologize, no no that's a bad idea, maybe she didn't notice and if I bring it up she might hit me' he thought to himself but eventually nodded off and woke up to one of Francis questions,

"What are uh.. what are you doing?" Hiccup heard Francis say, he didn't really understand the question.

"What do you mean?" Hiccup asked still lying down, eyes closed the whole I just woke up drowsiness thing.

"It's a simple question Useless, answer it," said a stern feminine voice, Hiccup realized it was Astrid though the use of her tone and choice of words.

"Hey Astrid, it's good to _see_ you," he said sarcastically with a slight scowl.

"Just answer already" is the response he got.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm struggling to wake up from my nap, it would be a little easier if someone wasn't making it harder for me," Hiccup said not noticing the giggling coming from Francis.

"Really? looks to me like you're enjoying a cuddle session with Francis's younger sister," He heard Astrid say with what sounded like an amused tone, probably because of something he hasn't noticed yet.

Finally realizing what she had just said his eyes popped open and lifted his head to see Jennifer cuddled up against him with her head on his chest and her hand casually on top of his crotch, and he realized why Francis was was laughing, he had just said something about making it harder for him and her hand was on top of his…..

"Shush not a word" is what she heard Hiccup say followed by her brother's laughing.

"Come on, that was funny, do you want the picture? Astrid took it before we woke you up, you two look adorable," Francis was laughing the entire time but what he said was understandable.

"She could do better, you're not exactly a good catch, not even a decent one," she heard Astrid say almost condescending.

Jennifer popped one eye open to see and saw that Hiccup was resting his back on the side of Francis bed, she couldn't see anything besides the back of his head, he started rubbing the back of his neck something she knew he did when he was in a position that made him uncomfortable.

"Yeah, no argument there," she heard Hiccup say sarcastically but she couldn't help but feel like he was hurt by what Astrid had said.

"It was just a harmless hug, I'm sure it meant nothing" Hiccup continued " she was just looking for a warm place to rest nothing else, probably" he whispered that last bit.

"This is harmless?" she heard Astrid say and she guessed she was showing him something because he laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, that's uh that's harmless" he repeated but this time less confident in his answer.

Jennifer got bored of just laying there and decided it was time to save Hiccup from his teasing torture by joining the conversation.

"Come on, he's not that bad of a catch, a lot better than most guys, but I guess it changes from person to person, whose the lucky girl?" Jennifer said while extending her hands over Hiccup's shoulders and letting them rest on his chest with her head resting on top of his head.

"Speak of the devil," Francis said while Astrid held up her phone to show her the picture.

"Take a guess," is all Astrid said.

"Oh" is all she could muster as a response before she started to rise in temperature.

Francis started to laugh when he saw his sister's face turning red.

"So was it harmless or was there a certain _intent_ behind this _hug_ and your arm… placement," asked Astrid making sure she emphasized certain words.

"I'm gonna.. I've gotta take a… I'm going to go shower," she barely managed to squeeze out of herself as she got up and left the room.

"You guys suck," Hiccup groaned out when the door closed still red in the face.

"How'd you guys end up like that anyway?" Francis asked this time without the teasing tone.

"I don't know, I don't even remember falling asleep," He responded but he didn't mind waking up like that and was glad he fell asleep.

'I guess that confirms it' she thought to herself.

Whenever Hiccup came over she found herself strangely drawn towards him, she thought it was the excitement of making a new friend but when they became friends she found the feeling was still there it wasn't until his last visit that she finally noticed that what she had was a crush. In hindsight when she thought about it, it was obvious but she wasn't entirely sure until today, she's never had a love interest before so she didn't know what it felt like to have one.

She found herself thinking about how she ended up cuddling with Hiccup as she Hopped in the shower and putting the water to more than a little warm, she hated being cold. Her hatred toward the cold is what made her end up in hiccups arms, when she checked in on Hiccup after the thump she went downstairs to watch some television after she would say 30 minutes passed she went upstairs to check up on him to see if he needed anything and found him sleeping comfortably, and she got this sudden urge to just lay down with him, so she did just to try it out, she was gonna get back up but ended up nodding off after finding his warmth comfortable and relaxing. Sure when she woke up it was embarrassing but she regretted nothing and decided that she would try to get Hiccup to ask her out, or at least notice her.

Hiccup was reading one of Francis new books, Astrid looked curious so he tried to explain what it was about but gave up after noticing she wasn't picking anything up.

"Did you get any of that?" Hiccup asked Astrid while Francis was busy reading a book himself.

"I got something about inventing things and experience and the dangers of it, you lost me after that." she responded.

"That was the very beginning and you barely got any of that," Hiccup said a little hurt that his interests weren't interesting enough for her.

"I'm exactly interested in reading about something I don't understand, I'd rather just see it in action," she replied as Jennifer walked back in the room this time wearing pajama pants for warmth and a green shirt to attract Hiccup's attention because he liked the color green.

"Fine, I'll just have to show one of my inventions to you sometime, come around my house someday, I'm sure I have something presentable… or non lethal," he whispered that last part as he went back to reading.

Jennifer was a little concerned that Astrid, one of the people Hiccup liked least just got an invitation to Hiccup's house without even trying. She decided to up her game before the game even started and planted herself on Hiccups crossed legs ignoring the stares she got she got from Astrid and her brother as she noticed Hiccup stiffen.

"Oh… okay then….. Hope I'm comfortable" Hiccup said this time bright red, Francis could have sworn that he was giving off a red glow as he laughed a little at the way he said the last part, losing his breath and still coughing the words out.

"Comfortable enough," she said equally as nervous.

'control yourself control yourself control yourself' Hiccup repeated to himself more to Harry junior than to the rest of him.

"Fuck," he said in a very low whisper that only Jennifer heard.

"What's wro…..oh," she said also in a low whisper.

Hiccup thought she would get off and walk out of the room or something but she just settled in and if he could turn any more red he would have but instead he just pulled the book closer to his face.

After an hour Hiccup decided it was time to leave before all his blood started to concentrate in one area.

"I should get home before my parents start to wonder where I am," Hiccup said trying to get up but stopped himself as Jennifer still on his lap went stiff.

"s-sorry about that," he said in a low voice so only she could hear him.

"Let me… get up first," she said while her face was turning red.

"Yeah, I should get going too," Astrid said raising a brow at the two whispering at each other.

"Alright i'll walk you guys out," Francis said putting his book down and getting up not noticing the display in front of him.

They all got up and walked out of the room, Hiccup coming out last for obvious reasons, when he stepped out of the room he was met with a hand pulling him away from the group walking down the stairs.

"Hey um… maybe we could… hang out sometime, you know… just the two of us?" she said in a low voice.

Hiccup couldn't stop his smile "Yeah, that'd be great," his smile twice as big than it was a few seconds ago.

Jennifer kissed his cheek and backed away slowly.

"What's up?" he said raising a brow.

"I've… I've gotta take a shower," she said in a low voice.

"Didn't you already take one?" he said questionably.

"yeah," she said blushing "but I… I need another one," she said blushing crimson and walked away awkwardly.

"Oh,OH," he said realizing what she was talking about, but he started toward the front door anyway.

He arrived at the front door and pulled his backpack on,

'My backpack? I thought Astrid had left it at school' He thought to himself.

Francis noticed this and spoke up,

"Astrid brought it, she asked where you were and when I told her you were here she came with me to bring it to you, she insisted, wouldn't give it to me when I told her I'd bring it to you,"

Hiccup was amazed at what he just heard, Astrid brought him his backpack personally to make sure he got it.

"That's surprisingly nice of her," Hiccup responded walking out of the door," I'll see you tomorrow Francis," he bid his friend farewell and started toward his house but almost bumped into Astrid as he turned the corner.

"Hey, watch where you're going Useless," she said scowling but Hiccup could have sworn he say a smile right before her scowl.

"You know, I much prefer Hiccup than Useless," He said looking around, he thought he was going the wrong way, Astrid's house is in the opposite direction from his house.

Astrid noticed him looking around like he was lost and caught on pretty quick and she spoke up to confirm he was going the right way to reach his house.

"It's still pretty early and you said you'd show me one of your projects," she said confidently

"Oh right, I didn't know you wanted to see one," She raised an eyebrow and Hiccup continued, "You know since, you really didn't seem that interested to begin with."

"I wasn't at first but the chance of it being lethal is pretty high… if I heard Correctly," she said looking confident.

"You heard that low whisper?"

"Yup"

"What uh… what else did you hear?" Hiccup said with a worried expression.

"Nothing why? did you say anything else?" She raised a brow.

"NO! no nothing, I didn't say anything, Come on then, I'd like to get it over with before my parents get home," he responded as he crossed the empty street Astrid following close behind.

"Didn't you say you had to get home because your parents might worry?"

"Oh uh no no, I said I had to feed my cat," He said mentally kicking himself, He didn't think Astrid would come much less right then and there.

"Oh okay then, let's go," Astrid said unconvinced.

"Yeah, let's….go home." Hiccup said in a very low voice mostly to himself.

* * *

Okay so tell me what you guys think, is it good, bad, more of something, less of something else, details please.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Hiccup and Astrid were on their way to Hiccup's house, Astrid in front of Hiccup while Hiccup himself was a few feet behind lost in thought.

'Astrid Hofferson is coming over to my house, last time we spent time together I got an addon to my already irritating nickname' he thought to himself.

"Harold! Hey, why'd you stop walking?" She said raising her voice waving a hand in front of Hiccup's face.

"What?" He said looking around looking for someone behind him named Harold.

"What are you looking for?" She asked him putting her hands on her hips.

"Who's Har- nevermind, my house is right here," He said realizing she thinks his name is Harold, and pointing to his left noticing he was already in front of his house.

"Right, I forgot your family owns the biggest property on berk," She said trying to not sound impressed at the massive size of the house.

"Yeah it's not something that comes up often in conversation, not many of those either," He whispered the last bit remembering all those times he _didn't_ take part in conversations.

Once inside Hiccup led Astrid to the back of the house to his own private area, years of experiments and projects gone wrong earned him his own space away from the house. At the moment it has a few machines made of wood and scraps of metal on one side of the building and various flasks and what looked like chemicals on the other.

"You have your own garage?" Astrid said looking at the size of what looked like a garage.

"Now that you mention it, it does look like a garage doesn't it," his eyes widened at the realization.

"How have you not noticed?" she said looking at him in disbelief.

"I'm usually busy working on something, it takes a lot of concentration when working on these things, they're not exactly safe," he said pulling Astrid away from some sulfuric acid he was using the day before.

"How did you get your hands on something that will melt your skin off and why are you holding my hand?" she asked while her hands were in his.

"My dad has 'connections' as he put it, and because I got my hands on something that can melt your skin off, be careful with that you don't want it to fling sulfuric acid at us," he said letting go of her hands.

"I'll be fine, where's your cat?" she asked looking around.

"What cat?" he said looking at her like she grew a second head.

"You came home to feed your cat, remember?" She asked confused.

"Oh, um right, I… I don't actually own a cat, more of a dog," he said pointing behind her.

"What do you mea-AHHH!" she screamed jumping back almost tackling the table full of chemicals causing a bottle of sulfuric acid to burst open and splash harmlessly on Astrid and Hiccup's clothing.

The moment he registered what had just happened, Hiccup burst into action taking off anything with sulfuric acid leaving him in nothing but his boxers. He then grabbed Astrid who was still in a panicked state leaving her unable to register what she had just spilled on herself and almost quite literally tearing the sulfuric acid covered shirt off of her careful enough to not get any on his hands but quick enough so that none of it had sunk in deep enough to actually settle on her skin.

"What are you doing?!" she screamed at him as he was pulling her pants off making her fall on the floor.

"You just spilled sulfuric acid all over yourself what do you think i'm doing!" he yelled as he tossed her pants on top of the rest of their clothes.

Hiccup ran toward an open cupboard grabbing a medium sized bag of baking soda and running back to Astrid to grab a handful of baking soda and rub it on any part of her exposed skin that looked like it was just in contact with water, then rub some on himself, it wasn't until he dumped a good amount of baking soda on their clothes and the rest of the sulfuric acid did he relax enough to fall on his ass and assess the damage. Not much damage besides a few knocked over beakers, some clothes with holes in them, and an Astrid trying to cover herself but quickly noticed that if she hides something then something else was exposed and settled with one hand covering her bra and the other covering the front of her panties.

"Um… you uh.. you have nice skin," Hiccup said trying to break the tension between them.

"Nice skin? you forcibly _undress_ me, _rub_ me all over, and stare at me with those perverted eyes then tell me I have nice _skin_ ," she said glaring at him.

"If I hadn't done any of that then you would be missing a few patches of skin already," he said also trying to hide his small body.

"You staring at me like a pervert has to do with saving my _nice_ skin?" she said still glaring at him.

"I'm not a pervert, i'm just saying that you…. look pretty," he said whispering the last part.

"So what now Harrison?" she asked looking down to where he had his hands.

"Uh...um… we… we need to get to the house," he said with a rising blush when he noticed where she was looking.

"you want us, more importantly you want _me_ to walk like this, out in the open, to your house?" she said covering herself again after she was done gesturing to herself.

"I have a blanket."

* * *

"Don't look this way you pervert," she said as they both walked sideways toward Hiccups house under the small blanket Hiccup hand hidden in a cupboard.

"Kinda hard to do that when we barely fit under here," he said trying to keep his eyes off of Astrid's chest, which was pretty hard to do when their bodies were facing each other and their heads were under the blanket.

"Why can't we just stick our heads out so we can see and move better?" he said trying to move his head out.

"Because that would require our bodies to touch and I don't want people to see me touching you under a blanket," she said stopping his head from sticking out.

"You do realize the chance of someone seeing us is almost non existent?" he said opening the back door after almost bumping into it.

"The chance was still there, now I need a change of clothes," she said kicking Hiccup out from under the blanket and covering herself with it.

Hiccup sighed and motioned her to follow as he walked deeper into the house and up the stairs and finally into his room.

"Why do you have sulfuric acid in the first place? Doesn't your dad know what it is and how dangerous it is?" she said as she walked into Hiccup's room.

"I may not be as athletic as he wants me to be or as social but he knows i'm smart enough not to get myself killed with these things, today was the first accident and it wasn't even caused by me," he said looking at her accusingly.

"It wasn't my fault, I wouldn't have jumped if your house was secure enough to keep a giant fucking pitch black wolf out," she said looking like she had a legitimate excuse.

"You mean toothless? my best friend? he's harmless, unless you piss him off but then who wouldn't be dangerous," he said with a smirk on his face.

"You live in a massive house AND you have a pet wolf," she said in disbelief.

"Grey wolf," he replied.

"What?" she asked still trying to grasp the whole big house pet wolf thing.

"He's a grey wolf, and even then he's pretty huge," he replied sounding impressed.

"Shut up and go get my shoes," she said noticing that she had left her shoes in Hiccups private area after he took them off to take her pants off.

It was here he learned that it's wise to choose his battles and that this one was not worth fighting, so he left to get their shoes. Astrid looked around after Hiccup had closed the door behind him, and was astonished at how big his room was, and that his walls and desks were filled with blueprints and tiny models of tools and instruction to some science experiment that said to do list at the top. She walked over to his bed, drop the blanket she was wrapped in, and got into his bed and finding it to be so comfortable she might fall asleep before Hiccup got back with her shoes. A few minutes passed before she heard someone running up the stairs and saw Hiccup opening the door and shutting it behind him shoes in hand before he dropped them and jumped into bed with her, taking her into his arms in a tight hug and pulling the blanket over their ever so close faces..

"What are you doing?" she asked him a second time that day.

"Shhh, my moms home," he said before the door opened revealing his mom.

"Hey honey, who's over?" She heard his mom say.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he said trying to ignore the beautiful girl in his arms and the heat she was giving off.

He mentally kicked himself for remembering that she was much like him in her undergarments and realizing her chest was very much pushing against his and was...soft. He couldn't help but feel Astrid growing stiff, and he noticed that his lower half was growing stiff but if he moved away his mom might notice someone in bed with him and he didn't want to explain to his mom why there was a half naked girl in his bed. He brought her as close as he possibly could trying to hide her in his arms and ignoring his member pushing deeper and deeper into a crevice he didn't know was there but appreciated it being there as to keep his member from pushing any closer to her.

"There are two backpacks near the door, and two pairs of shoes, those look a bit feminine so I doubt they're yours," she said in her Australian accent looking down at the shoes near the door.

"Oh, right, I have a friend over, you know...for a study session," he said trying to sound as convincing as he possibly could.

"Isn't it only the second day of school?" she said in confusion.

"Yeah, some teachers are already giving us homework, we figured it would get done faster if we work together," he said this time trying to ignore his member slipping out of the opening and deeper into the crevice, it was at this moment that he cursed himself for not wearing some that had a button to keep it sealed.

"Good thinking, I only stopped by to pick something up, your father and I will be home late today so I left some money on the counter so you can order something," His mother told him as she closed the door behind her after leaving.

Astrid and Hiccup didn't move or say anything until they heard the front door close and the faint noise of a car driving disappear.

"I'm guessing you don't see your parents often?" Astrid asked still in Hiccups arms.

"What gave you that idea?" He said in a soft voice.

"You kind of 'died down' when she said she'll be home late," she replied equally as soft.

"What? How did you know?" he said bringing her in closer, he did it unconsciously because she was spot on and if anything he just needed a warm embrace.

"Because from what I can feel you were and still are in between my legs," she said backing off a bit making a very faint moan escape from both of their mouths.

"Oh, I-I was w-wondering whe-where that came...from," he could barely squeeze that out of himself.

"We should pull back at the same time right? On three," she said feeling hotter than she's ever being before, she could feel her face burning.

"Three," was all that came out of Hiccup's mouth as they pulled away from each other.

As they came apart they both let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and looked down to where they were just touching and both of their eyes widened when when they saw Hiccup standing at attention outside of his boxers.

"I-I'm sorry about... about that," He said covering himself.

"Where's your bathroom?" she said softly.

"Use mine," he said pointing to the nearest door to his bed.

"You have your own bathroom too," she said as she quietly got out of bed and headed toward the door.

"Yeah, I don't have many reasons to leave this room," he said also getting of bed to get some clothes.

"Could you bring me my backpack?" she asked him as she walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"No problem," he replied to the empty room as he walked out to fetch her bag.

When Hiccup came back into his room he heard his bathroom shower going and went to get some of his clothes to give to Astrid because he obviously doesn't have any of hers in his home.

* * *

"Hiccup!" she called out to him from inside the bathroom.

When he didn't answer she opened the door just a crack to find his room devoid of human life, her backpack leaning on the door and a note attached to it telling her that the clothes on his bed is for her to wear. She gladly took them, she was planning on wearing the clothes she came in but fresh clothes feel better on freshly washed skin. She was surprised when she saw there were boxers on the pile too but she put them on anyway. She walked out of Hiccup's room and instantly smelled food and heard the television going off.

"Astrid hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid." He said nervously standing up.

"What's this?" She asked him looking down at the box beside him

"Oh, um I hope you like pizza," he said pushing the box towards her.

"What are we watching?" She asked taking a slice of pizza.

"Toothless's favorite movie," he replied.

"Is… is that shrek?" She asked looking over to the huge flat screen television in the living room.

"Shrek 2," he shrugged

"You're telling me that a beast of a species favorite movie, is Shrek?" she said in a disbelieving tone.

"Shrek 2," he corrected while taking his plate over to the couch to watch with his best friend.

"Alright," she said also taking her slices to the couch but hesitated when sitting down because a huge wolf was lying down on the bigger couch with it's head on Hiccup's lap and a plate of pizza on his head making him look more adorable than menacing.

It was only after the entire pizza was gone and the movie finished did Astrid pack her things and got ready to leave.

"You want me to walk you home or something?" Hiccup asked politely.

"It's fine, it's still close to summer so the sun is still out," she said putting on her backpack and shoes.

"It may be close to summer but it's... getting cold, do you want to uh… borrow a jacket?" he said looking down to her chest then back up to her face.

"No it isn't, OH, yeah it's getting cold, if you wouldn't mind?" she said accepting the jacket he handed her.

"I'll see you tomorrow then," he said standing behind her as she walked toward the front door.

"Yeah see you then," she said putting on the jacket and opening the front door only to find it was darker than she thought it would be.

She stopped in her tracks to look up at the night sky, Hiccup smiled and called toothless.

"Toothless, wanna go for a walk?" he asked the wolf and he responded by walking out the front door in front of Astrid.

"Where are you going?" Astrid asked him.

"I'm taking him for a walk, it just so happens that his usual walk passes right by your house," he said like he was stating a fact.

"You know where I live?" she asked.

"Nope," he replied.

"Let's go," she smiled.

* * *

"It was a long day today, let's just hit the sack, what do you say bud?" Hiccup asked his best friend who responded by getting in bed first.

"You took the whole bed…...great," he said getting in bed and blushing from remembering what happened just hours earlier.

* * *

 **This is by far the longest chapter and also the one I want more feedback for, I don't know if I did good or bad or just neutral on this one and would appreciate some reviews even brutal ones are welcome, I wont get any better if I don't know how i'm doing.**

 **Also just a heads up, I did say this was going to be a Hiccstrid fanfic but I didn't say when they were going to get together, so it may be some time before they actually get together and anyone who doesn't like that, I can only apologize.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ah! what the fu...dge," Hiccup stopped himself from cursing when he saw his mother walk into the room.

Toothless was still on top of him putting his weight on his two front paws which were still firmly on top of Hiccup's abdomen. Hiccup squeezed out from under his blanket away from the giant wolf causing him to fall out of his bed and hit the floor with a loud thud, he had forgotten that he was already at the edge of the bed.

"Morning," was all he said using the edge of his bed to get up but ended up hitting the side of the bed with his face when his hand slipped off the bed.

"Do you need some help?" His mother said stifling a laugh.

"No no, give me a minute, what's up?" Hiccup said settling on the floor legs crossed, hand on his face.

"Just wanted to remind you that today is the first friday of the school year, early release, and we won't be home until monday so no house parties, no blowing up, and no setting the house on fire," his mother said in a stern voice.

"No blowing up what?" he asked.

"Just… don't do anything life threatening," Her voice softened.

"I won't, and don't worry I won't set the house on fire… again," He waved good bye as his mother walked toward the room exit.

" I love you Harry," She said with a loving smile before she closed the door.

Hiccup sighed and decided he was conscious enough to get ready for school.

'Maybe I should take today off,' he thought to himself but ultimately decided to go, he didn't want to make a habit of missing school just because he didn't feel like going.

* * *

After a refreshing shower and checking the mirror if he had magically grown in mass while he slept, he got dressed, fed toothless, and started his journey to school. He was halfway there when he heard Scott and the gang and decided that the nearest tree looked like it hadn't been climbed in a while. He surprised himself when he somehow managed to climb high enough to hide from Scott, it helped that Scott was engrossed in talking about how he's going to join the football team and become the star player while the other boy Terrence is going on and on about how he is going to join the soccer team and become their star player. He wondered if they knew they weren't being paid any attention. After they passed he waited a few minutes so he won't end up on the floor again, the climb up was easier than the climb down because now he was stuck in a tree. He took a risk and descended as gently as possible when his foot didn't find grip and he came crashing down and his ribcage took damage from making contact with one of the tree's roots.

'Today just isn't my day' he thought to himself as he caught his breath and checked if his ribs were broken, luckily they weren't.

"That was a splendid fall," He heard someone say

"Thanks, I've being working on it all week," he said as he got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you alright? it seems every time I see you you're hurt," the voice said with a mixture of concern and joyfulness.

"How many times have we seen each other?" he said pulling up his shirt and jacket to check if he had a bruise forming not taking the time to check who he's talking to, unfortunately there was a bruise already forming.

'If I knew a fall would hurt this much I would have stayed in the tree,' he thought to himself fighting the urge to cry in pain.

"This is only our second time meeting and you're already getting undressed in front of me, are you really that easy?" the voice said breaking him out of his thoughts still holding his clothes up.

"No, this is just a sneak peak, hope I don't disappoint," he replied while pulling down his clothes and finally getting a look at who he was talking to, it was Heather.

He started walking toward the school Heather joining him letting out a giggle as she caught up. He was too busy rubbing his bruise over his clothes to notice her getting a little to close.

"I can't tell if you're flirting with me or just being sarcastic," Heather said while putting her hands behind her back and leaning forward to look at Hiccup's face causing her hair to dangle by the side of her face.

"I can't see why it can't be both," he said wincing when he touched the bruise a little to hard, to busy poking his bruise and not paying attention to the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"Oh, um, you look fine, and by fine I mean okay not as in sexy not that your aren't I didn't mean...um...so i'll be going on ahead, just remember that today is all classes and lunch is after 4th, see you later," She said speeding ahead hoping that he wouldn't see her blushing a light shade of red.

"Yeah, see you later," he said still not paying attention, he just heard someone say bye so he said bye.

'Maybe it won't hurt as much tomorrow, I hope it doesn't,' he thought to himself as he walked through the main entrance and toward his first class of the day.

* * *

He walked through the class threshold and was greeted by the teacher who started walking towards him. He was a little nervous, maybe he walked into the wrong class, he remembered that this was his first class and relaxed a little, but still a little unsure.

"Hand these out," His teacher said handing him a stack of papers with a little too much thrust and not enough gentleness, causing Hiccup to grab and pull back making his wrist hit his bruise that was probably only getting bigger.

Everyone was already seated when Hiccup started to pass out what looked like a syllabus, a grimace on his face from the impact of his wrist on his bruise just moments earlier. When he got to Francis the pain had died down but he was still careful not to touch it. Francis greeted him, Astrid ignored him, and Scott took the opportunity of his closeness and jabbed his already bruised rib. Hiccup almost fell over from the pain but finished handing out the sheets and took his seat after taking one for himself hand still on his rib. Looks like Scott noticed, for a dumb guy he sure was observant when it came to bullying someone.

'Ignore the pain ignore the pain ignore the pain,' he repeated in his head hoping that if he said it enough his body would eventually listen.

"You alright Useless?" he heard Scott say chuckling as he said it.

"Peachy," was all Hiccup managed to say.

The rest of the class was the teacher explaining everything on the syllabus and ending just when he finished explaining the last thing on it. Hiccup hoped the rest of his classes would be just like this one, just with less pain from his bruised rib. He should probably protect his ribs, anymore and he may fracture one, last thing he wants is to have trouble breathing and having to take painkillers to help him breathe. 2nd period was boring, nothing interesting happen, they didn't have time to go over anything so the teacher let them chat amongst each other. He spotted Heather but he didn't take any action to go talk to her seeing as every time their eyes met she would quickly look away and go back to talking to her new friends, so he just sat there in silence for the remainder of the class. The next class was better, he had Francis to keep him company and the teacher passed out a sheet of problems that they will encounter throughout the year giving him something to do, he finished it in the first 10 minutes and turned to Francis who was surprisingly not halfway done.

"These are really easy aren't they?" Hiccup said looking at Francis paper with a questioning look.

"Are we looking at the same set of problems?" Francis replied looking at Hiccups paper to make sure they were.

"As far as I can tell, I'll help you out," He said moving closer to Francis.

Francis didn't refuse but only relied on Hiccup when he really needed it, letting Hiccup look around the room. Everyone else was still looking down at their papers and he spotted a familiar head looking like it was having more trouble with the problems than Francis was. Before he could go check on the familiar head the teacher spoke up.

"Alright, anyone done? feel free to bring your papers up," She said jokingly, knowing full well that the students shouldn't be able to come close to finishing.

There was a collective groan from the students and a few light laughs but that soon died down when Hiccup stood up and handed in his sheet and stood there a while as the teacher looked at him confused but eventually grabbed his paper and started looking it over. Hiccup turned around to return to his seat but brought his hands up to his chest in shock when he saw everyone looking at him. The familiar head turned out to be Heather who was now looking at him as if he grew a second head. He slowly made his way back to his seat and let out a sigh of relief when he sat down, he decided to keep his head down for the remainder of the class as to draw attention away from himself.

During his 2 minute walk toward his next class Hiccup kept looking down at the paper in front of him making sure he walked into the right class. After walking in and sitting down he started taking out his notebook after reading what was on the board and got ready to take notes the entire class. Nothing happen during this class but note taking, everyone to busy writing notes to even look at one another. The bell rang and there was a collective sigh from everyone, they weren't to happy to have a teacher who was all work and no play. Hiccup was relieved that lunch was next, he wasn't hungry but he could rest in his new favorite spot in a certain tree. He made his way to the courtyard and hid in the tree and same as last time laid down to relax, only this time he held onto his backpack.

"So whose house are we going to today?" He heard Scott say beneath him.

"We should wait for the others to show up before we decide," Astrid replied completely oblivious of the boy above her.

"Do we really? we could just hang out by ourselves at my place, my parents won't be home for a while, so it'll be just… the two of us," Scott said in a way that can only be called seductive, if you can call it that.

Astrid sighed and Hiccup just tried his best to hold back his laughter, if he ever tried to flirt he now had an example of what _not_ to sound like. The rest of the gang showed up talking amongst themselves, waving at the two under him.

"Hey guys, we decided that we're going to meet up at my place after school if you guys are okay with that," Francis said noticing that Scott was a little closer to Astrid than usual.

"Yes, that's fine with us," Astrid replied a little irritated while pushing herself away from Scott using his chest.

"Hey, does anyone else hear laughter?" Rachel said looking around failing to notice the boy in the tree bring his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide himself further.

Astrid eyes widened slightly before turning her head to look up the tree before beginning to climb up with every intention of pushing off whatever or whoever was up there, no one laughs at Astrid Hofferson, luckily she was stopped by Francis.

"Astrid, um… we should get our lunch before all the tables are taken," Francis said quickly as he went to stand next to Astrid.

"Yeah, I don't want to find a new place to sit, I like where we sit, It's my comfy spot," Terrence responded.

Astrid sighed, climbed down and started walking toward the cafeteria entrance. Francis waited a moment as the others started following Astrid before digging an apple out of his backpack. He look up to see Hiccup looking down at him as his legs dangled from where he sat.

"You're welcome, catch!" Francis tossed an apple upward.

"Thanks, Oh...apple, nice, thanks," Hiccup said catching the apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Don't fall asleep this time alright? we still have two classes left," Francis couldn't help but laugh.

Hiccups mouth was full of apple so he couldn't help but respond with a groan as Francis walked away, a little annoyed that Francis knew he fell asleep in a tree. He finished the apple and leaned back against the tree to rest a bit before the bell rang, fighting to keep his eyes open. He must have been fighting longer than he thought, the bell rang making him jump and hold on for dear life to one of the branches. He had forgotten he was on a tree, he climbed down even more careful than when he climbed down the tree that morning. He walked into the building almost falling over from the rush of students going in opposite directions trying to get to class, he groaned in pain and rubbed his bruised rib trying to numb the pain even a little after he received a blow to the ribs from one of the passing students. The bell rang as he walked into class it took a moment to remember where he sat but remembered when the old man started talking to him.

"Almost late again, you're not gonna make a habit of this are you?" the old man said looking at Hiccup with a smile.

"I'll try not to,sir," He replied walking toward his seat.

He took his seat next to Astrid as the teacher addressed the class. Still a little drowsy but only enough to make him rub the sleepiness out of his eyes every once in awhile.

"didn't get enough sleep in that tree today?" Astrid said next to him sounding accusing.

He was sleepy but not drowsy enough to fall for that one.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He said pretending to pay attention to whatever the old guy was saying.

"Better rest up now, we've got PE next, and i'm not going to take it easy on you," she said turning to stare at him throwing daggers at him with her eyes.

"Did I do something to piss…," He couldn't finish the sentence when he turned around and saw her face close to his, remembering what happened the day before also answered his question.

"I'm sorry… about what happened yesterday," He said in a low voice so only she could hear.

"What? not that you idiot," She felt her face starting to burn.

"Then what am I supposed to apologize for?" he asked her still in a whisper, his face slowly rising in temperature.

"You were laughing at me," she resisted the urge to punch him.

"I didn't laugh at you, at least not yet, and would you keep it down you're gonna get us caught," He gestured to her to lower her voice but it was too late.

"Must be a very interesting conversation to be talking while i'm talking, Harry, Ms. Hofferson," He was a small old man but he managed to give off a very threatening feel from where he was standing in front of them.

"How are you doing that?" Hiccup couldn't help but ask.

"It comes with the experience, now pay attention,"The old man replied returning to the front of the class.

The class giggled and laughed but the rest of the class passed by easily enough. The bell rang and everyone made their way out of the classroom Hiccup being one of the last few out of the class. He was too busy dreading what his next class is going to be like to see Astrid walking beside him as if they were friends.

"Are you ready to sweat Harvey?" she said walking a little faster so she was slightly in front of him.

"You're doing that on purpose aren't you?" He said a little irritated because she got his name wrong… again.

"Doing what on purpose?" she said with a sly smile that he couldn't see from behind her.

"Getting my name wro-," he was interrupted.

"We're already here, don't say anything, let me do the talking," she said walking through the gym doors.

"Uh...sure?" he wasn't sure what she was talking about.

The moment the walked in the teacher was already talking about what they could do that day.

"Today's a short period and most of you still don't have your gym uniforms so feel free to get to know each other or begin exercising with your partner anyway, just give me a heads up first," He barely had any time to walk away when Astrid spoke up.

"We'll begin our exercises today so we'll be ahead of the group," she smiled, placing a hand over Hiccup's mouth when she saw him open it to protest.

"Uh yeah alright, don't hurt yourselves," He was caught off guard but responded naturally.

Astrid smiled at her success and Hiccup stared at her still not believing what just happened. He looked over her shoulder to see Scott walking up to them.

"Hey sweetness, ditch the small fry and let's get to working out," Scott said while flexing his arms.

"No thank you, let's go Hiccup," Astrid said grabbing Hiccup's arm and pulling him past Scott not seeing the fear in Hiccup's eyes when Scott glared at him.

After walking a short distance away and putting their backpacks down on the nearest bench Astrid pulled Hiccup down to aid her in doing her sit ups. Hiccup could only watch as he waited to be forced to do the same thing she was doing. Soon it was his turn to get bending but he couldn't do as much as she could so he fell to the floor midway through his final sit up. By the time he was rested enough to start his push ups class was ending in 3 minutes, Astrid was relentless and made him do them anyway. He was on his third one before he heard Scott call out to Astrid.

"So how useless was he this time?" Scott asked standing a little too close behind her.

"He's doing fine," she said intending to turn around and push him away but ended up bumping into him, falling backwards and sitting on Hiccup's back adding weight to his already dead arms.

The moment Astrid landed on Hiccup's back his arms gave out and hit the floor in what felt like bruised ribs first.

"Ah… fuck," was all he managed to say before going into the fetal position hands on his bruise.

"Are you alright?" Astrid asked trying to help him up but only made it worse when she put her hand on his rib to lift him.

"I'm fine, i'm fine," he said pushing her away and getting on all fours, placing his right hand over the throbbing bruise.

"What's wrong?" they heard Someone say.

"My arms gave out midway through a push up, lost my breath when I hit the floor," Hiccup said trying his best to catch his breath when he saw it was the teacher, who promptly walked away buying Hiccup's lie.

Hiccup stood up and walked over to the bench where his backpack was ignoring Astrid's nagging to go to the nurse and Scott's laughter, hand still on his bruise. Which was throbbing so much he couldn't hear properly as he closed his eyes and concentrated on breathing and not crying in pain. Astrid sent Scott away and sat next to Hiccup arm extended to touch his injury.

"I'm fine." he said opening his eyes just in time to push her hand away.

"You should get that looked a-," this time she was interrupted.

"I said i'm fine," his voice seething with anger.

Astrid stunned by Hiccup's anger couldn't help but stare as he picked up his backpack with one hand and started walking toward the exit, his other hand still over his injury. The bell rang signaling the end of the school day as he walked out. Hiccup walked a little faster as to avoid getting caught up in traffic and taking another blow. He didn't notice Astrid trying to catch up to him, she caused Hiccup's pain, it was only fair she help him out. Astrid didn't know he could walk so fast, he was out of the building before she got there. She stopped in her tracks when she pushed through the exit and saw Hiccup being Hugged.

* * *

 **I got to engrossed in typing this chapter that it came out longer than expected, I hope it isn't to long, in all honesty I didn't want to stop but I need to save some for the next chapter.**

 **If you managed to get through it I thank you for putting up with my probably to long chapter, and encourage you to leave a review of how well or how terrible I am doing.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks for catching me," Hiccup heard the person holding him say.

"Yeah, no problem, I saw you coming a mile away," he lied

Hiccup was to concerned with going home as fast as he could so he could rest his injury to notice someone come out of nowhere and fall into his arms, much less fall into his arms and hold him. He looked down to try and see the face of his assailant but ended up with a facefull of brown hair.

"Are you alright, you've gotten kind of stiff?" The mysterious figure said.

"What?" He was too busy trying to figure out who it was to pay any attention.

"Tense, I meant you're getting tense," He felt the figure slightly rise in temperature with every word.

"Hey Jenny," Hiccup heard someone say beside him.

"Hi Astrid," Jennifer replied as she turned her head across Hiccup's chest.

"Jennifer?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes?" She asked raising her head to look at him, resting her chin on his chest.

Hiccup has always wanted to grow as tall as his father and Jennifer has never wanted to be taller than the average teenage girl, but at the moment they wanted nothing more but the exact opposite. Jennifer didn't notice how close she was to Hiccup's face until she looked up and saw him staring down at her, only inches from making contact.

"Hey!" Astrid rose her voice just enough to get their attention when she saw Jennifer slowly closing the space between their faces.

Jennifer snapped out of her daze and took three steps away from Hiccup, both trying to hide a rising blush. Hiccup noticed the distance between their faces slowly fading but he didn't know what to do so he just stood there.

"Wh… what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be on the other side of Berk?" Hiccup asked wondering why she wasn't in school.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in school?" Astrid asked taking a step closer to Hiccup wondering why she was in front of their school and not hers.

"We had an early release today and I overslept, so I decided not to go," Jennifer replied calmly.

"Yours too?" Hiccup asked.

"Only two high schools, of course they have the same schedule, you get a day off I get a day off and vice versa," Jennifer replied.

"So what are you doing here?" Astrid said trying to not sound a little irritated.

"I asked Hiccup if he wanted to hang out, and he said yes," She replied in a matter a factly way.

"I did?" "He did?" Hiccup and Astrid said at the same time, Astrid's reply sounded a little hurt, but went unnoticed. Jennifer stared at him in disbelief until Hiccups face went from confusion to realization.

"Right, I completely forgot, sorry about that," He said rubbing the back of his head as he lowered his head.

"No worries, Hey Francis," she said looking behind him.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were gonna laze around all day today?" Francis asked when he was next to Hiccup.

"Turns out I had plans today," She replied ignoring the look she was getting from both Hiccup and Astrid that said you forgot too.

"Plans with whom?" Francis asked

"Francis, where's Scott?" Hiccup asked before Jennifer had a chance to answer.

"He'll be out in a sec, looked like he was looking for someone, he looked mad too, I don't wanna be there when he finds the person he's looking for," Francis answered.

"Ha ha, yeah, me neither, so I'll uh… see you later," Hiccup said while walking toward the front entrance of the school, looking over his shoulder occasionally to make sure Scott wasn't charging him.

Before Astrid could reach out and ask him if he was alright walking home alone she was interrupted by Jennifer.

"Yeah, see you later," Jennifer said catching up with Hiccup and hooking her left arm around his arm.

"What's up with them? What's up with you guys?" Francis asked.

"Nothing," they said in unison.

Astrid looked to her right to find the source of the other voice only to find it was a girl she's never seen before, but she looked as irritated as Astrid.

"Hey Heather, _Astrid_ ," They heard Scott say behind them, trying to make Astrid's name sound as seductive as he could.

"Shut up Scott," they answered in unison this time angrier.

"Woah, what's got you both so riled up? Is it me? Is it because you can't decide who can have me? You know there's enough of me for the two of you," Scott asked as he flexed.

"Shut up Scott," they answered together again, they couldn't help but smile at each other after noticing they were on the same page.

"We'll continue this conversation later, have any of you seen Hiccup?" Scott asked looking around.

"He's uh… still inside the school," Astrid lied.

"I give, I'll just find him later, maybe I'll run into him this weekend, anyway, let's get going, Rachel and Terrence are joining us later," Scott said turning to walk towards Francis house.

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Hiccup asked Jennifer who was no longer attached to his right arm.

"There's a cliff past your house that looks beautiful, but first let's stop by my place to leave your things," She replied.

"But we're going by my house, I can just leave it when we pass by," He said raising a brow.

"We're gonna take the long way, so we can spend as much time as possible together," she said grabbing him by his right hand and pulling him toward her house.

"Alright, I'd rather not be walking around with my backpack anyway," he shrugged and let himself be pulled towards her house.

They walked in silence the entire way, it was a comfortable and peaceful silence, neither of them willing to let go of the others hand. Once they were at the front door Jennifer tried her best to open the door with one hand, refusing to let go of Hiccup's hand. He chuckled and reached forward and gently took her free hand in his and grabbed the keys from her palm. She staggered but eventually found her house key with Hiccup's help and unlocked the door. She led him upstairs to her room still refusing to let go of his hand, if anyone was home and saw them they would probably think they were on their way to becoming adults.

"You can put your backpack anywhere," She told him as she reluctantly let go of his hand when she walked into her room.

"We should use the bathroom before we leave," He suggested as he leaned his backpack against the side of her bed.

"Good idea, I'll go first," she said walking out of the room leaving Hiccup to stand in the middle of the room.

He's never being in her room before so he wasn't sure whether he should sit down or just stand there. He chose to stand there awkwardly. Jennifer walked in a few moments later and found Hiccup holding onto his left elbow with his right hand and looking at the floor.

"Are you alright?" She asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just didn't uh… I didn't know what to do," he answered awkwardly fidgeting.

"You could have sit anywhere you'd like," She giggled.

"I'm gonna go empty my bladder," His face visibly red.

She moved out of the way as he passed by her and out of the room. It was her turn to be alone in the room, so she thought of ways of getting even closer to Hiccup on this, whatever it was. Hiccup returned only to find her sitting on her bed head down looking at the floor and a look on her face that told him she was lost in thought. He stepped closer and closer until she was in front of him and he reached out to get her attention. Before he could tap her shoulder she suddenly stood up and they found themselves in the same position they were in before they departed to her house, face to face. The only difference this time is that there was no one around to stop them. So she hooked her arms around his neck and began to slowly get rid of the distance between their faces.

"Isn't your brother having friends over today?" Hiccup whispered, he could feel her gentle breathing against his lips.

"Yeah," she whispered before continuing to close the distance.

Only centimeters were left before they heard someone unlock the front door and loud footsteps walk toward the kitchen, causing them to stop and put some distance between them, again. After a few moments they heard talking downstairs, and decided to leave before anyone found them. They snuck downstairs as quietly as they could, they could hear people chatting amongst themselves in another room but decided to leave instead of figuring out who was there.

"That was close," Hiccup whispered as he gently closed the door.

"Maybe we just weren't fast enough," Jennifer whispered back.

"That's not what I meant," Hiccup said as he walked toward the sidewalk.

"Let's head to the convenience store by your school," She said once again holding his hand and pulling him.

This time instead of letting himself be pulled he hesitated, he didn't want to run into Scott or anyone from his group. When he realized he wasn't going to get away from Jennifer's grip he settled with a head down hood up position. The walk to back to Hiccup's school was filled with small talk about how their day was, what they were up to, until Hiccup brought up the day she sat on his lap.

"Sorry about that," Hiccup said while his face slowly turned red.

"Sorry about what?" Jennifer asked softly after slowing her pace.

"About um… _poking_ you," Hiccup was to embarrassed to continue his response and was glad that he still had his hood on as his face turned crimson.

"I don't mind being _poked_ as long as you do it," Her voice turned seductive while she grabbed Hiccup's arm and pressed it into her chest.

"Jennifer!"

They jumped at the voice coming from behind them, they turned their heads to find the twins walking up to them. They stopped, separated, and turned their attention to the twins.

"What's up guys?" Jennifer asked taking a step forward and didn't notice Hiccup take a step back.

"Is your brother and the other two at your house?" Rachel asked.

"The other two?" Jennifer asked back.

"Scott and Astrid, who else?" Terrence replied looking at the hooded person standing behind her.

"Oh, yeah they got there when we left, you can still catch them in the kitchen if they liked what's in the fridge," She replied.

"We?" Terrence asked focusing on the figure behind Jennifer.

"I haven't seen you in a while Hiccup," Rachel interrupted.

"I knew I recognized that short scrawny body!" Terrence shouted with a smile plastered on his face, causing Hiccup to jump at the sudden outburst and instinctively put one hand over his injury and the other wrapped around his abdomen, he looked like he was lightly hugging himself.

"You and Francis sister…. Nice!" he lifted his hand to high five Hiccup but stopped and looked at Jennifer, " Wait, does your brother know?"

"He doesn't even know I'm out with Hiccup right now, at least I don't think so," She answered stepping backward only to find that Hiccup was still one step behind her.

"I heard you were there when Scott tried to seduce Astrid, how'd that go?" Rachel asked pulling Hiccup away while Jennifer and Terrence continued their conversation.

"I wouldn't call that seducing," Hiccup relaxed enough to let out a chuckle, he'd rather deal with Rachel than Terrence.

"So you were there," Rachel said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't tell Astrid?" He said.

"Was that a question or a comment?" Her face turned to confusion.

"Both?" He couldn't help but chuckle from the look on Rachel's face.

"Uh…. alright, I won't tell her," she held up her hand when Hiccup opened his mouth to respond, "Today."

"I can deal with that," Hiccup said after releasing a relieved sigh.

"Anyway we have to get going," Jennifer said grabbing Hiccup's hand taking it away from his ribs.

"Alright, see you later Jen," The twins said in unison.

Hiccup relaxed and let his other arm drop to his side when the twins were some distance away. Jennifer and Hiccup continued their way past the high school and passed the convenience store lost in conversation. They walked around town completely forgetting about their destination until Hiccup saw his house, which was easy because it's the highest house on the island, the size of the house also contributed. He started walking that way pulling Jennifer behind him because their hands have yet to be separated but she didn't let him pulling her stop her from telling him what happen to her during the summer.

"I was wet from head to toe," She said gesturing to herself with her free hand.

"Sounds like you had fun," He replied.

"It was, or would have been if I had taken extra clothes with me, She let me borrow some of her clothes but they were a bit too small for me," She told him while tugging on her shirt for emphasis.

"How'd that go?" He asked.

"Her brother couldn't… or wouldn't… stop staring at me," She said looking at Hiccup and smirked because she caught him staring.

"I'm sure he couldn't… or wouldn't," He was at a loss of words as he looked away, he was regretting taking off his hood.

"So how'd you spend your summer days?" she asked him

"Same as any other day," He answered.

"So nothing worth mentioning happened? Not even a small mishap?" She asked.

"That's the same as any other day," He smiled.

"Oh, so what happen?" She asked him slightly confused.

"Well um… I kind of…," He cleared his throat, "Set the house on fire," he almost whispered.

"That's like every other day?" She stared at him in disbelief.

"Well not exactly like every other day," He said with a small almost non existent smile.

"what do you mean?" She asked.

"My parents caught me this time," He said with a low voice.

"This time? How often do you set the house on fire?" She said on the brink of laughter.

"So anything else happen to you during summer?" He said trying to change the subject.

"Oh no you don't, we're still on you." She held his hand a little harder.

"Nothing interesting happen the rest of the summer, unless you think studying the entire time is something worth mentioning, and then there was that time I ran into your brother, then I met you, which was fun," he finished with a smile that made her heart throb.

She was at a loss for words as she calmed herself down and noticed they were passing by his house. She giggled when she saw a giant pitch black wolf chasing a squirrel around the spacious yard and failing to catch it over and over again. Hiccup explained that the squirrel and his wolf were friends of sorts.

"Let's play together kind of friends or let me eat you kind of friends?" She said smiling.

"More like work out buddies, sometimes he catches him other times he doesn't, but whenever he does he let's him go," He explained.

"Sounds like he likes playing with his prey," She smiled.

"I wouldn't put it past him," he chuckled but continued, "We're almost there," He said pointing towards the woods.

"You know where we're going?" She asked turning the direction he was pointing.

"I've lived here for 14 years mostly unsupervised, of course I know where we're going, but I haven't being there in awhile," He replied.

"It's not well known, so I thought you wouldn't know either," She explained

"I know every inch of my dad's property," He was interrupted before he could continue his explanation.

"Your property goes that far?" she asked disbelieving.

"Yeah, that's why people don't go there, it's trespassing, if it were open to public it would probably be known as make-out point or something because it's a cliff and that's what happens at those places, at least in movies," He explained.

"Make-out point hm?" she walked a little closer to him as they walked past tree's and bushes.

"Yeah or some other kind of weird title named after a verb," He said looking forward to make sure they were going the right way.

"Hiccup," She said in a low voice.

"Hm?"

"Wanna make out… at 'make-out point'?" She asked in a whisper.

Hiccup tripped on a tree root sticking out of the ground, he lifted himself onto his knees and rubbed his bruise over his clothes, it was untouched for a long period of time so it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. He got up and dusted himself off before clearing his throat and pretending he didn't hear what she said.

"Sorry, what did you say?"

"I said, do you wanna make out…. at 'make-out point'?" she lowered her voice slightly, embarrassed that she had to ask a second time and knowing this time he heard her.

"Oh, um, sure but um," he didn't know what to say.

"Is that a no or a yes?" She was on the edge of running away because she just asked to make out with someone and they said no.

"Haven't you…. um... noticed, that everytime our faces get close to each other, something stops us from you know, actually making contact," He rubbed the back of his neck.

She let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding and smiled that he wasn't rejecting her. All day she's being trying to… make contact and failed constantly and all she had to do was ask.

"Hiccup, it's almost dark out," she said noticing the sky before continuing "I'm pretty sure we're gonna be alone."

They started walking again and it was only moments before they were at their destination. The sun was setting as they sat down on the edge of the cliff, and just sat there enjoying the view in silence before Jennifer scooted closer and took his hand in hers. She learned that Hiccup wasn't the type to make the first move so she did. Hiccup turned to look her in the eyes before slowly matching her pace with his head. They closed their eyes and continued to move toward each other, they both hoped the other couldn't hear their heart's pounding in their chests. They were so distracted in making contact that they didn't hear someone approaching until said figure was standing right behind them. They opened their eyes to see that they were only 2 centimeters away from making contact. Jennifer had enough and turned around to tell off whoever bothered them this time balling her hands into fists and was more than surprised when she saw two bright red eyes looking at them. Hiccup was the first to speak.

"What are you looking at?" He said a little quickly while pushing the eyes away with his hand.

It took her a moment to realize it was his wolf Toothless looking at them before the wolf huffed and walked to Hiccup's unoccupied side and held his head over Hiccup's shoulder like he wanted to be petted but before anyone could move a squirrel ran from Hiccup's lap onto Toothless's head.

"When did you? How did you? what?" He asked checking if he had any other animals on him.

Jennifer had enough and grabbed Hiccup's collar fully intending on slamming her lips onto his but she stopped again mere inches from his face when she heard his stomach growl loudly. She noticed his whole body slouch and let him go. He didn't have any energy left to continue.

"Sorry I uh, lose my energy whenever my stomach growls from lack of food," He said before yawning.

She gave up with a sigh and decided to just sit and look at him for a moment. Hiccup didn't know what to do, she was just staring at him until his stomach reminded him that he hasn't eaten since that apple Francis gave him. Toothless heard the growl and grabbed the squirrel that moved to his back by the tail and held it towards Hiccup.

"I'm not eating a squirrel Toothless, Tooth- hey quit it, I'm not eating the squirrel," Hiccup argued.

"Toothless! You're not eating him either so don't even try it!" He said holding the squirrel in one hand keeping him far from toothless and the other hand on the wolf's head keeping him from reaching the squirrel.

She couldn't help but laugh when the squirrel jumped onto Hiccup's head and he had to use both hands to keep Toothless from reaching him. When the squirrel dropped down to his lap Jennifer decided to make her move. She grabbed Hiccup and kissed his cheek, leaving him wide eyed and staring at her. She laughed when Toothless and the squirrel did the same.

"Let's go get something to eat at my place, unless you have something at your place, since it's closer," she said looking him in the eyes until they weren't wide anymore and he spoke.

"No food at my place, but I need to feed this big guy so let's stop there first," he said patting Toothless's side.

They started their journey toward his home and she decided to stay outside while he went inside fed the wolf and came out, shouldn't take long. Hiccup went inside and went straight to the kitchen wolf behind him and dumped a day's worth of food in his bowl before grabbing the cash from the counter, putting it in his wallet, and heading outside. The trip to her house was silent but comfortable not counting the times where Hiccup's stomach called out repeatedly. He should have stayed home and ordered something but he left his backpack at her place. They got there and Jennifer went in first to scout the place before she snuck Hiccup in. Her place was deserted, no one in sight, probably went to go buy food.

"Where are your parents?" He asked as he climbed the stairs toward her room.

"Every once in awhile my parents take a weekend off to go wherever they wanna go," she answered as she sat down on the side of her bed next to Hiccup's backpack.

They talked a while completely forgetting about food until they heard movement downstairs and heard Scott talking from what they guessed was the front door. They decided to turn on the television to drown out their voices, Hiccup's stomach growled again and this time his head dropped and he held his hand over his stomach.

"Wanna order something? I'll get it from the front door when they get here," she asked looking at him, making sure he doesn't pass out.

"Sounds like a plan," He said softly as he managed a weak smile.

"Wait, I don't have cash at the moment," she said looking around her room for anything she could find.

"Got that covered," He said pulling his wallet out and tossing it to her as best he could.

They ordered at a chinese place that delivers and chatted until they got a call that their food was outside. Jennifer grabbed Hiccup's wallet and walk downstairs to see his brother and company watching a movie and eating pizza.

"We brought pizza, feel free to get some," she heard her brother call out.

"No thanks, already got food," she said as she walked outside and waited for the delivery guy to give her the food before she paid him.

She walked back inside and headed straight upstairs to her room ignoring everything else, she was pretty hungry too. She was surprised when she walked into her room and saw Astrid and Rachel sitting on the floor leaning on her bed, each with a plateful of pizza.

"Decided we were gonna stay in your room for this sleepover," Astrid said when she saw Jennifer walk into the room.

"Sleepover?" Jennifer asked.

"The boys decided we should all sleepover," Rachel pitched in.

"And by boys, you mean?" Jennifer asked.

"Scott," They answered in unison.

"Ah right, bet he had a smile on his face until you told him you two were sleeping in here," she mused as she walked over to her desk and set the food down in front of her computer monitor.

The two girls smiled in response and Jennifer looked around looking for Hiccup but he was nowhere to be found. If she waited a while she could probably find him by sound but so could the other two, so she kept looking.

"What are you looking for?" Astrid asked holding a slice of pizza.

"I don't know but that slice looks good," Rachel said staring at the slice of pizza in Astrid's hand.

"Not talking to you Rachel, and this is my delicious looking pizza," She said putting the pizza behind her back and under Jennifer's bed.

"Um, I'm uh," She tried to find some sort of reason for looking around so much when Astrid brought her slice back out to take a bite but didn't notice the the tip of the pizza missing, Hiccup is under the bed.

"Nothing anymore, found it," she said walking over to her own food.

She made sure the other girls were busy watching the movie they put on while she was out and slid Hiccup's food under her bed towards him, which he graciously accepted. She sat on her bed food in hand, back against her wall, fork in hand, and had her way with the food Hiccup paid for, she had to thank him later. The rest of the night was nothing but eating and movie watching until Astrid yawned followed by Rachel then herself.

"There's a futon in the closet, feel free to use that," Jennifer said getting off of her bed and waited until the other two were out of her room to check on Hiccup.

His food was gone and he was using his backpack as a pillow but he was still barely awake.

"You uh... gonna sleep down here?" She asked him.

"Got no other choice, hand me a pillow?" He asked.

She gave him her favorite pillow before grabbing his empty plate and put it in the bag it came in and went downstairs to throw it away. She walked in as Astrid and Rachel were setting up the futon with pillows they got from downstairs.

"Got any extra blankets?" Rachel asked.

"In the closet," she pointed to the other end of the closet.

They all settled into their place and got comfortable for a good night's sleep.

"Better watch out Astrid, I tend to sleep crazy, once my brother woke up with a black eye," Rachel laughed.

"No worries, I tend to roll in my sleep, hopefully it's away from you," Astrid laughed.

They were asleep within seconds.

* * *

Hiccup woke up first only to find he was cuddled up with Astrid, she fit perfectly. Her back to Hiccup's chest, his hand under his head but his bicep her pillow, and his other arm over her side and hugging her close, she was warm. He didn't know what to do, if he moved she might wake up and he didn't want to deal with explanations. So he decided to pretend to be asleep when she stirred awake, but he kept his eyes open just enough to see but closed enough that she couldn't tell he was awake. Astrid stretched and she could feel something poking her back so she reached behind her to check what it was. Hiccup on the other hand had completely forgotten that morning wood was a thing, he couldn't help but let out a noise when she grabbed it. Astrid's eyes popped open when she heard someone behind her and turned onto her back only to find she somehow ended up under Jennifer's bed. Her hand still on the poking object she turned to see what it was only to see Hiccup laying there.

"Hiccup?" she asked in a whisper.

He closed his eyes completely and didn't answer, he continued to pretend to be asleep. She asked again but he didn't respond this time either. He felt her loosen her grip on his member but her hand remained on top of it. He decided to open his eyes just enough to see what she was doing only to find her face, eyes closed and inching closer and closer. After a moment he felt her lips against his and he struggled to keep from kissing back, her lips were soft.

* * *

 **I apologize for taking so long but I needed to take some time to straighten some things out. I was also lacking motivation, if it wasn't for the ones that reviewed this probably would have taken longer, I don't like keeping people waiting but sometimes it has to be done.**

 **I promise next time I take long I'll let you guys know ahead of time.**

 **Please review and tell me how I've done.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Hiccup was at a loss, he didn't know what to do, he was under a barrage of kisses all coming from Astrid aiming at his mouth. Some were quick, others lingered, but they both made his heart beat faster, he wasn't sure how long he could keep 'sleeping' and stop himself from kissing back. He was saved when someone knocked on the door and she retreated , he popped an eye open slightly and she was some distance away pretending to be asleep. He relaxed but he guessed whoever was at the door left, no one came inside. Now all he had to do is play possum until everybody woke up and left. Hiccup didn't expect Astrid to go for one last kiss and like all last kisses, it was deep. Astrid connected her lips to his again, only this time her tongue went exploring inside his mouth and Hiccup couldn't hold himself back any longer. Astrid felt Hiccups tongue twitch but before she could tell if he was consciously moving or just moving in his sleep the door burst open, causing her to jump and turn away from him.

"Everybody up it's time for breakfast!" Terrence yelled into the room.

Rachel rose torso first and glared at her brother, she wasn't expecting him to wake her up like he did every other day. Jennifer was the second to rise and look around trying to figure out what was going on.

"Where's Astrid?" Terrence asked looking around.

Hiccup was a little disappointed Astrid was no longer locking lips and away from him but it was the perfect time to ' _wake up,'_ he rubbed his eyes and mumbled. Astrid called out from under the bed.

"Down here,"

"What are you doing down there?" Rachel asked.

"You kept hitting me, so I moved away, ended up under the bed," she answered.

"See Francis, this is how you wake someone up," Scott walked in, Francis close behind.

"Wouldn't it be better to wake up naturally?" Francis asked.

"If we don't wake them up now how else will they bask in my… in my... what's the word?" Scott stood lost in thought.

"Idiocy?" Rachel filled in.

"No," he answered still lost in thought.

"Stupidity?" Jennifer chimed in still half asleep.

"Folly," Hiccup whispered.

"Folly?" Astrid asked out loud, she didn't know what Hiccup meant.

Rachel turned to stare at her.

"What?" Astrid asked.

Rachel continued to stare.

"Foolishness," Hiccup whispered, a growing smile.

"I meant foolishness," Astrid defended.

"I think you're going soft," Rachel smiled.

"Like a marshmallow," Hiccup whispered all under the pretense of being barely conscious, he was enjoying getting back at her for kissing him while he was 'asleep'.

Astrid threw a blind punch his way and hit his chest, she restrained a giggle but she couldn't hide her smile.

"Ow, hard candy," Hiccup whispered a little louder, his smile faltering when the pain settled in.

"What are you smiling about? What was that?" Rachel asked confused.

"Glory!" Scott practically yelled.

"If you want others to bask in your glory, you're gonna need to have glory first," Jennifer said a little more awake.

Hiccup wondered why Astrid was covering for him, the bigger question was why she was kissing him not long ago but that was for another time. He decided to test how far she'll go to cover for him, so he let the yawn he was holding out.

"Not enough sleep beautiful? Did I keep you up?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, you kept giving me nightmares," She said loudly, trying to get him to back off, she couldn't deal with him this early in the morning.

"Nice to know I'm in your dreams," Scott winked knowing Astrid couldn't see him.

"Sometimes I wish I had his ability to stay so confident even when being shot down," Hiccup whispered.

"Didn't you guys hear me? It's time for breakfast, get the bacon out Franky let's go!," Terrence yelled throwing up his arms and pointing at the door.

Everyone decided it was time to get up before Terrence started yelling again, Francis was the first one out followed by Scott, Terrence, Rachel, then Jennifer. Astrid turned to face Hiccup when everyone was out of the room and found him eyes on her with a big smile on his face.

"What?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Bring me bacon?" Hiccup asked innocently.

"Can't," She replied.

"Aw, why not?"

"Everyone's down stairs, what am I gonna say when they ask me why I'm bringing bacon upstairs?" she asked

"You better get down here, bacon's almost gone!" Terrence yelled from downstairs.

"There's enough for everyone don't worry!" Jennifer yelled.

"No there isn't!" Terrence yelled.

"We haven't even started making it!" Rachel yelled.

"All lies Astrid!" Jennifer finished.

Astrid turned to look out the open door when she heard the yelling and turned back to Hiccup when they stopped only to find he wasn't there anymore. She looked around but couldn't find him, she got out from under the bed to look around but he was still missing. She scratched the back of her head and headed out the door still looking around, she almost bumped into someone holding a plate of bacon. She was surprised when she saw Hiccup standing in front of her with a plate full of bacon.

"where'd you? how'd you? why do you have a plate of bacon?" She didn't know what to ask first.

"Because I went downstairs to get bacon," He looked at her confused.

"How'd you go downstairs where everyone is and not get caught taking bacon?" She asked.

"That's easy…. I didn't," he responded giving her the plateful of bacon, after taking a good amount.

"Astrid!" She heard Terrence yelling downstairs.

" _You_ did," Hiccup said with a big smile on his face.

She watched Hiccup go into Francis's room and close the door almost all the way, he left it open enough so he could look out. She quickly caught on to what he was doing when she saw her friends coming up the stairs, minus Jennifer who was probably making more bacon. As her friends walked past Francis's room and toward her she saw Hiccup calmly open the door and walk down the stairs eating bacon. He used her as bait and left her to answer questions she didn't know how to answer, which was mostly why she took all the bacon.

"I was up here for a while, i'm sure you guys had way more than this," She lifted the plate for emphasis.

"This is how many 1 pan can make in that time," Terrence argued, everyone else just stared at the bacon.

"Why not just use more pans?" Astrid asked.

* * *

Hiccup walked down the stairs with a handful of bacon, and occasionally looked back to see if the group was still preoccupied while he made his escape. He heard Jennifer in the kitchen but decided to play it safe and leave while he still had the chance. He was some distance away when he heard his name being called from behind him, he turned to check who was calling him and he saw Astrid jogging up to him.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Didn't you forget something?" she asked holding up his backpack.

"Oh, thanks," He reached out with one hand and used the other to pat his pockets to check if he still had his wallet and keys, he did.

"So why were you under the bed?" she moved the backpack away from his reach.

"Uhm, how was your morning?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"You're not getting this back until you answer the question," Astrid stated slightly blushing.

"Guess we're going to my place again," He said letting his arms drop to his side.

"After you," she said swinging on his back pack.

The walk to his place was relatively silent, the silence only broken when Hiccup tried to start a conversation but was quickly silenced when Astrid asked him why he was under the bed. They walked up to Hiccup's front door and he was asked again why he was under Jennifer's bed, he thought it best to came up with a lie and tell said lie to Jennifer later just in case Astrid wanted to confirm it with her. He was to busy thinking up a lie as he walked in and passed a corner to notice someone sneaking up on him. Astrid watched as a girl gave her the signal to keep quiet while she snuck up on Hiccup and Jumped on his back.

"Surprise Hiccup!" the girl yelled.

"Ah! dammit Cami!" Hiccup yelled.

"How'd you know it was me?" Cami asked as Hiccup tried to buck her off.

"I'd know that voice anywhere, where's Bertha?" He asked walking around the living room still trying to get her off.

"I'm over here," Her mother came from the kitchen with her coat over her shoulder.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you be working and shouldn't Cami be preparing for her first day of school?" He asked trying to keep himself up, Cami started rocking around trying to make him fall.

"I am here on business, and she is," Bertha said with a smile as his face turned to confusion.

"I'm gonna be working with your parents for a while and I couldn't leave her alone, so I brought her with me, enrolled her into your school and everything," Bertha explained.

"What!?" He yelled still roaming the living room, pulling Cami's arm away from his face.

"That's right Harry! We're gonna be study buddies!" Cami yelled into his ear.

"So where are you guys going to be staying?" Hiccup asked after the ringing in his ear stopped.

"Your father offered to house us while we stay but I didn't think it was a good idea," Bertha responded.

"Why not? By the looks of it this place has more than enough room," Astrid asked as she walked up beside her.

"Not the space I'm worried about lass," Bertha answered.

"Then why not stay here?" Astrid asked.

Bertha simply pointed at Cami as she push forward on Hiccup's back making him fall forward and hit the floor with a thud. Cami rose on her knees Hiccup under her and threw her arms up in victory.

" I win again Haddock!" Cami yelled in victory.

"Always a surprise attack," Hiccup turned over onto his back as Cami sat down on his abdomen, He didn't notice she was wearing a skirt.

"So," she said.

"So?" Hiccup asked.

"Where's my reward?" She asked him putting a hand on his chest and leaning forward.

"Uh… reward?" His voice came out small and feeble as he came up on his elbows.

"Spoils of war and all that," She said leaning down.

"Don't you need to win a wa-," He was cut off when Cami connected their lips.

Astrid watched as Hiccups eyes grew wide when Cami closed the distance then close only to suddenly open wide again in surprise when Cami's tongue entered his mouth. She felt her energy be sapped away when Hiccup's tongue shot out of his mouth and into Cami's. Bertha walked up beside her daughter, grabbed her by the back of her shirt, and lift her off of Hiccup.

"That's enough you two," Bertha said with a smile.

Cami held Hiccups lip between her teeth as she was lifted off of him, as she was being held in mid air she looked Hiccup in the eyes down to his crotch then back up to his eyes with a knowing smile. Hiccup lifted his knees when she smiled and let out a faint nervous laugh. Bertha walked by Astrid still holding Cami in mid air.

"That's why," Bertha said simply.

"Oh," was all Astrid could muster.

"Astrid, are you busy today? anything you need to attend?" Bertha asked stopping by the front door.

"No, I don't think so," Astrid answered, her voice still lacking energy.

"Great! Do you want to change?" Bertha asked.

"In a very posh dress," Cami said when her feet finally touched the floor.

"Posh?" Astrid asked.

"Fancy, a fancy dress," Hiccup told her as he walked to her side.

"Why?" She asked stepping away from Hiccup when he stood at her side.

"Don't listen to her, she's spouting nonsense, anyway how do you feel about joining us for a good meal?" Bertha asked gesturing to Cami, Hiccup, and herself.

"Us?" Hiccup asked.

"I wanted to get some breakfast at this place we passed when we drove here, it was meant to be for business with your parents and Gobber, but they're all busy and since your heir to the company, you get to go instead," Bertha explained.

"If I didn't know any better I would say that's a good way to partner with another company but since I do know better, you just want to know if it's a good place to eat…. don't you?" Hiccup asked.

"Ha ha, he guessed it," Cami answered.

"So are you up for it Astrid?" Bertha ignored the other 2.

"If it's not a bother," Astrid asked.

"Not at all," Cami answered, Bertha nodded in agreement.

"I'd love to," Astrid answered politely.

"Great, let's go get ready, you go shower and put on something comfortable, we'll be back in an hour," Bertha said pointing at Hiccup.

"An hour? Isn't it to early?" Hiccup asked yawning.

"It's never too early for a good meal," Bertha answered as she walked out the front door, Cami and Astrid close behind.

Astrid being the last one out, locked and closed the door behind her as she followed Cami and her mother. Cami slowed down and matched Astrid's pace and leaned in for a whispered conversation.

"Don't worry Astrid, there's enough of Harry for the both of us," Cami whispered.

"What do you mean?" Astrid whispered back.

"What I mean is that Harry has a pretty sizeable co-," She was cut off by her mother.

"Hurry it up you two!" Bertha yelled from her car.

"We're coming, we're coming," Cami said as she hurried to the car.

"Wait, a pretty sizeable what?" Astrid asked hurrying behind Cami.

* * *

"We get back and he's out cold," Cami said poking a sleeping Hiccup.

"In his defense, we were gone more than an hour, and he kind of knocked out under a bed last night," Astrid explained.

"Why'd he sleep under a bed?" Cami asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine, I slept over at a friends house and when I woke up, he was under the bed," Astrid shrugged.

Astrid and Cami watched as Hiccup slept in his bed after he knocked out midway through getting dressed. Luckily for Hiccup he fell asleep on his back after he put on his pants, he held his shirt in his hand using it as a pillow.

"He looks so calm when he's asleep," Astrid whispered not wanting to disturb Hiccup's slumber.

"That's because he's not stressing about anything, he isn't over thinking things when he's asleep, he always has these ideas about devices that make the simple things easier but he's always being shot down so he doesn't say anything anymore even when he really wants to, he used to be so mischievous when he was younger, like that one time he went fishing with his dad and he went off looking for trolls," Cami smiled

"Wouldn't mind hanging out with him when he's relaxed," Astrid spoke wondering how well Cami knows Hiccup, she seems to know more about him than everyone else.

"Closest you can get is when he's had some ' _drink'_ in him, he gets so cocky, not like his cousin Snot or something like that, he just gets really confident," Cami said leaning forward and stopping above Hiccups sleeping form.

"He's gotten drunk before?" Astrid asked wanting to know more.

"Wasn't his fault, I probably would have fell for it too, good ole Gobber is to blame," Cami said.

"We should probably wake him up, almost time to go and all," Astrid walked up beside her.

"Cover your ears,"

"Why?,"

"Wake up Harry!" Cami yelled into his ear.

Hiccup shot up, any harder and he would have flown out of his bed. He looked around and found Astrid covering her ears and a smiling Cami by his side.

"Morning sleeping beauty, bet the bed is a lot more comfortable than the floor under a bed," Cami said as Hiccup fell back into his bed and stretched, Astrid couldn't help but stare at Hiccups naked torso, he wasn't muscular but she didn't mind.

"How'd you find out about that?" he stared at Astrid accusingly, Astrid shrugged in response.

"Doesn't matter, what does matter is why you were under someone's bed,"

"Knowing how much you know me, you probably already know," He said getting onto his elbows.

"Got dragged around, got to her place, someone else came, you hid under the bed and ended up having to wait it out?"

"I didn't get dragged around…. much, but the rest is spot on,"

"I know you so well sometimes it worries me," Cami smiled.

"We should get going, your mom is probably getting tired of waiting," Astrid cut in.

"Alright, let me finish getting dressed and get some water before we go,"

"No time for that Harry, get dressed and let's go," Cami walked out first, followed by Astrid.

"I'm thirsty," Hiccup called out.

"You'll get something to drink when we get there," Cami yelled from outside.

Hiccup gave in and left without getting something to drink, they drove in silence, only broken when they were outside a seemingly empty restaurant.

"So, is it any good?" Bertha asked.

"They serve fantastic pancakes here," Astrid spoke up.

Bertha parked in an almost empty parking lot, everyone was either at work or sleeping in on a good saturday morning. Hiccup noticed Cami wasn't her cheery self and smiled knowing exactly what she wanted to hear.

"The sandwiches here are pretty good too," Hiccup chuckled when she perked up.

"So Harry, the usual?" She asked.

"Of course, any other way would be unusual," Hiccup said exiting the car and and walking toward the entrance.

Astrid and Bertha walked side by side behind Hiccup and Cami, she noticed how they looked like they have fun just being around each other, truth be told she was a little envious. Once inside they noticed the place was almost empty, they were seated almost immediately and thanks to Bertha's huge size they got a decent sized table. Hiccup and Cami sat next to each other with Astrid across from Cami and Bertha Across from Hiccup. He noticed a water bottle under Bertha's coat which he found weird, she could just wait until they ordered but he didn't care enough to ask and she probably didn't mind him drinking from it, he was still pretty thirsty. Bertha was too busy looking through the menu to notice him reaching for the water bottle.

"You mentioned something about him being _wasted_ ," Astrid gestured to Hiccup.

"Oh, yeah, where did I leave off?" Cami asked excited to tell this story.

"Good ole Gobber was to blame,"

"Oh, yeah, last year a week before school started we were here visiting and the grown ups, namely Gobber, wanted to have a _drink_ to celebrate Hiccup passing a grade but Stoick didn't want to drink in front of us kids, so Gobber thought of what he called a genius idea," Astrid got comfortable to listen to the rest of the story, "He emptied a water bottle and replaced the water inside with…. a liquid that isn't water…. but looks like water, and he proceeded to place said water bottle into the fridge and he didn't inform us that it wasn't water, so … Hiccup opened the fridge and thought it was water, so he chugged it," Cami paused to laugh when she explain the look on Hiccup's face when a good amount of said liquid touched his tongue and ran down his throat," He's such a lightweight, My mom on the other hand, thought it was such a brilliant idea that she started doing the same,"

"Um… Cami?" Astrid asked.

"Yes?"

"Is that water?" Astrid pointed at Hiccup.

Astrid and Cami watched as Hiccup chugged from Bertha's water bottle,when he placed the bottle down it was almost empty. They watched as his face turned into a grimace.

"Yup, that's the face he had last time too."

* * *

 **Many of you have suggested to turn this into an M rated story, and I agree, but I still want to ask you guys if I should or shouldn't.**

 **I didn't have enough time to work on this chapter but I wanted to get it out as soon as I could so I apologize if you find it lacking, the next chapter will most likely be late, turns out I still have some things to do that take up most of the day and when I get home I'm exhausted.**

 **Please review and tell me how I'm doing, or tell me what I'm doing that you don't like.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Bertha... what is… that isn't... Why isn't…," Hiccup was having trouble forming a sentence.

"What is that? That isn't water? Why isn't that water?" Cami smiled when Hiccup turned to her and nodded.

"Calm down Harry it _is_ water," Bertha grabbed the almost empty bottle and took a whiff, "It's not water," Hiccup glared, "Calm down lad I'm sure it's weaker than what you drank last year," She drank what was left in the bottle, winced, then cleared her throat, "It's Everclear."

"Everclear?" Astrid asked.

"Should I explain this?" Bertha wasn't sure whether or not she should teach kids anything about Alcohol.

"How long have we been sitting here? Kind of taking a while to take our orders aren't they?" Hiccup turned toward to where he guessed the staff was to see if anyone was on their way.

Astrid and Cami ignored him and looked toward Bertha to hear her explanation, Bertha who was reluctant at first gave in and began to explain in a way that they would understand.

"If the drink that Hiccup drank last year, Sierra silver Tequila, was a child then Everclear is the wise grandparent that came back from war with a body full of scars," Bertha tried to explain but the expression on Astrid and Cami's faces weren't those of realization, it was confusion, so she gave a much simpler explanation.

"Compared to Everclear, what he drank last year is nothing," She pointed to where Hiccup was suppose to be sitting.

"Where'd he go?" Cami asked looking around the restaurant.

Astrid started turning in her seat to help search but she thought he probably just went to the restroom. She turned back to find Cami looking around with a very concerned face, Astrid turned to Bertha to ask what was wrong with Cami but she was also looking around with a very concerned look on her face. Seeing the other 2 with very concerned and panicked faces made her start to panic and restart her search for the missing boy. The waiter chose this moment to appear out of nowhere and ask to take their order, they said the first thing that came to mind not bothering to look at him and kept searching. Astrid couldn't handle the panic and finally asked what she wanted to when she saw their concerned faces.

"What's wrong?" her voice came out weak and shrouded with concern.

"Remember when I told you he drank from Gobber's bottle and said he was a lightweight?" Cami asked still looking around.

"Yeah, why?"

"When I said he was a lightweight, I meant it, he can't handle alcohol to save his life,"

"You're losing me,"

"Astrid, what do people do when they're drunk," Cami turned to look at her.

"Um, I don't know… pass out?" With Cami staring at her she started to get a little uncomfortable.

"What do they do _before_ they pass out?" Cami went back to searching.

"I don't know, random stuff? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Let's just hope he takes after his father when it comes to drinking," Bertha chuckled still looking around but she seemed more collected.

"I've probably never been more confused," Astrid gave up.

"Cami, It's fine, he's fine," Bertha tried to calm Cami and herself down but the constant movement from her search made it hard.

"He wasn't fine last year when he finally showed up 4 hours later," Cami calmed down enough to search properly.

"Can one of you fill me in?" Astrid asked taking one last look around.

"Yeah, you guys look kind of worried, what's got you guy's so worried?" They all turned to Hiccup's seat to find it filled again.

"Where the hell have you been?" Cami punched his arm, Astrid saw relief wash over her.

"What was that for?" Hiccup glared and rubbed his arm.

"We were worried about you lad, you just disappeared," Bertha looked a lot more relieved.

"Not my fault you guys weren't paying attention when I asked what you guys wanted to eat," Astrid noticed a change in Hiccup's attitude, he looked a lot calmer than before, then what he said settle in.

"When you asked what we wanted to eat?" Astrid asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I went all out with the uniform and everything," He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What uniform?" Cami looked at his clothes and saw no uniform.

"Might be best if you explain from the beginning," Bertha spoke up.

He gave an annoyed look but started from the beginning anyway.

"While you guy's were busy talking about what I drank, I went to go ask what was taking so long," He pointed over his shoulder to where the restaurant's kitchen was, "And when I walked in they were busy playing Jenga, so I _borrowed_ one of their uniforms, put it on, then came out here to take your orders, I was hoping you guys would see me but you guys were busy looking for something,"

" _Lies_ , all _lies_ ," Cami cut in.

"He definitely takes after his father, when it comes to alcohol," Bertha started to laugh.

"Then what took you so long? Seems like if you did that then you would have been back long ago," Astrid asked.

"Let me finish," He held up his hands," I went back with every intention to put our order on the… thingy… then come straight back but then I noticed them waving me over," He pointed to a group of guys leaving, " Said they wanted to pay and leave, so I helped them out too," He pulled out a 5, "Gave me a tip and everything."

"You're definitely gone," Cami started to laugh.

"Anything else happen?" Astrid couldn't help but smile.

"Well… when I went back in I got sucked into playing Jenga, and of course, I won," He gave a victorious smile.

"You have your mother's structure but your father's drunken ability, who knew?" Bertha laughed a little harder.

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked when Bertha's laughter died down.

"Take a look," Bertha gestured to Hiccup, "What do you think?"

"He looks fine, I never would have thought he would do that though,"

"Because he wouldn't unless he was already gone," Bertha said in a matter of factly way.

"Are you saying that he's already drunk? Impossible, He looks completely fine, granted he does look happier," She couldn't help but smile wider when he turned to her and smiled back.

"That's what I mean when I said he takes after his father, I've known Stoick years before Cami and Harry were born but not once have I seen him move or talk like a drunkard, started to wonder how many shots he would have to take before I could get to see him fall over, but turns out he's been drunk more than half the time we went out drinking," She let out another laugh.

"What are you saying?" She wished Bertha knew how to explain things clearly.

"I'm saying that no matter how much he drinks, he'll look like he usual does, that means no swaying, no half lidded eyes, no speech problems, and probably no vomiting, but he'll still feel the hangover the next morning."

Astrid turned to watch Hiccup as he and Cami chatted away with big smiles on their faces, she still wondered what Cami meant when she said he wasn't fine last time this happen, but she'll hold off until later. She was lost in thought when Cami waved her hand in front of her face to get her attention.

"Yes?"

"Wanna hear a funny story?" Cami said smiling.

"You wouldn't," Hiccup cut in with panic written all over his face.

"Consider it payback for making me worry," Cami glared at him.

"I want to hear this even more now," Astrid got comfortable in her chair.

"A few years ago when Hiccup and I were at the bea-," Cami was interrupted by Hiccup who had covered her mouth with his hand, and promptly moved it away when Cami licked it.

"Try that again and this time I'll bite," Cami told him before she started again, "A few years ago we were at the beach and… uh… he was at the deep end and… um," She noticed Cami's face turn slightly red, " he got caught… in a current… _ah_ nd," Astrid glanced over at Hiccup who had a innocent smile on his face while Cami lowered her head slightly.

"Are you alright?" She asked Cami, she looked over to Bertha but she was busy with something on her phone.

"I'm _mmm_ … fine," Cami's breathing turned slightly ragged as she lowered her head, her face looked flustered.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Completely," This time Hiccup answered, he had a big smile on his face.

"You're not gonna stop me… from telling this story… Haddock," Cami glared at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it,"

"He was caught… by the current… _aaa_ nd he… decided to swi _mmm_ … against it," The next few words were lost in mumbles, "He came… out... without trunks," Cami wrapped her right arm around Hiccup's left arm placing her palm on his shoulder and Astrid finally noticed how close they were sitting.

She watched as Cami buried the right side of her face into Hiccup's tricep, eyes closed before she started mumbling, probably trying to continue telling the story. After a few moments Cami tightened her grip on Hiccup's shoulder sinking her nails into him and squirming, at one point Astrid could have sworn she saw Cami's hips buck forward a few times. A few minutes later Cami's squirming became clearly noticeable, her breathing ragged and deep, and her face a bright red, for a brief moment everything sped up.

"Finally," Astrid turned to where Hiccup was facing to see their food coming, she heard a weird noise then Cami's deep breathes.

"I win," She heard Hiccup whisper to Cami, who gave him a satisfied smile in return still pulling in deep breathes, Cami reached for Hiccup and pulled his face close.

"I intend to pay you back," She whispered in his ear before pulling him into a passionate battle of the tongue.

"What are you guys doing?" Astrid asked not hiding the irritation in her voice.

"You have a problem with the kissing but not what happen before the kissing?" Hiccup asked her disbelieving.

"What happen before the kissing?" She asked, her irritation growing slightly.

"Um, Nothing," He shrugged, she saw some of his fingers shine as if they were wet before he put them in his mouth and gave her a small almost non-existent smile.

* * *

"I need you to watch him until he's sober enough to be on his own,please?" Cami asked putting her palms together.

"You need me to what?"

"Please Astrid, he's not to be trusted alone when he's like this,"Cami pointed at Hiccup from the front door as he walked by.

"Hey bud, Chest bump!"

They watched as Hiccup puffed his chest out and Toothless stood on his two hind legs, their eyes opened wide when the wolf came down to meet Hiccup's puffed out chest but didn't stop until there was a loud thud and Hiccup was on his back laughing loudly and Toothless resting on top of him licking his face.

"Alright… I'll do it, but why can't you do it?" Astrid turned back to Cami who was still looking at Hiccup with great interest.

"We're going to buy clothes for my first day of school monday, and we can't look for clothes when we have to keep an eye on him," Cami answered turning to face her.

"He can't be that hard to watch," Astrid turned her head back to Hiccup only to find that he was nowhere to be seen, she felt her heart start beating faster.

"I believe you're looking for this," Bertha walked toward them with Hiccup in hand, holding him a few inches off the ground.

"How'd you get outside?" Astrid asked him panic washed away with relief, he smiled in response.

"Careful Astrid, he's a tricky one," She set him down slowly, and walked back to her car.

"It's not like I need to hold his hand right," Cami didn't return her smile," Right?"

She noticed Hiccup begin to wander away before Cami reached out and pulled him back, grabbing her hand and placing his in hers with a smile.

"Thanks Astrid, bye!" Cami yelled hurrying to the car where he mother went back to waiting.

She watched as Cami entered the car before hearing a sniff and turning to the source.

"They grow up so fast," Hiccup pretended to wipe a tear away.

"She didn't say how long they were going to be gone," She whispered as Hiccup mumbled something about being thirsty and let go of her hand as he walked back in the house.

She closed the door behind her as she entered the living room and watched as Hiccup put a movie in the dvd player and sat on the couch with a dark brown glass bottle in hand.

"Want a taste?" He offered when he saw her staring at it.

She took the offered bottle and smelled what was inside, smelled good, she took a sip and it tasted normal, good, but non-alcoholic so she gave it back and sat down next to him.

"The incredibles?" She asked as he pushed play.

"What? It's a good movie," He watched as she slowly turned to meet his gaze.

"At least Toothless likes it," He smiled as the wolf jumped on the couch and tried to lay down, but he was to big so his head ended up on Astrid lap and his torso on Hiccup's, it took a moment but she finally relaxed enough to pet the wolf and watch the movie comfortably.

"Yeah, bud, thanks, this doesn't hurt at all," The wolf let out an annoyed growl before shifting slightly.

"Better,"

* * *

As the credits started to roll Astrid's cellphone rang, she reached to pick it up from where she had put it down in front her on the coffee table next to Hiccup's empty bottles. She signaled Hiccup to be quiet as she answered it.

"Hello?"

"At a friends house,"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, okay,"

"Yeah," She was starting to get annoyed.

"Yeah, okay,"

"See you then," She let out a long sigh as she turned to Hiccup who had a smile on his face ready to laugh.

"Are you alright?" She asked lifting a brow.

"Yeah, okay," He let out a chuckle, she blushed from embarrassment.

"Shut up, it was my parents, I need to get home,so…"

"So?" His turn to raise a brow.

"I promised to watch you, so let's go,"

"No,"

"No?" She thought Hiccup was more of a pushover when he's sober, then something clicked and she turned to point at the empty bottles on the coffee table.

"Are those al-,"

"Alcoholic? Yes," He cut in.

"How alcoholic?" She asked.

"Very,"

"But, it tasted good, nothing like alcohol,"

"My dad makes his own, he knows how to put a lot into one and still make it taste amazing,"

"Then why'd you drink it?" She punched him.

"Because they taste amazing," He rubbed his new injury.

"Then why don't you want to go to my place?" She asked.

"I doubt you want to be seen in public holding my hand," He joked.

When she didn't say anything his smile faltered, he gave her a look of understanding and headed up stairs. She felt bad when his smile almost disappeared and he gave her a sad look of understanding, she wanted to say he was wrong, but she couldn't open her mouth when she thought how embarrassing it would be to tell him that she wouldn't mind holding his hand in public. She headed upstairs to make sure he was okay when he didn't come back down. She found him digging in his closet, before she could ask what he was doing he came out with a sweater in one hand and a jacket in the other.

"What are those for-" She was interrupted when he dropped the jacket and put the sweater on her.

"Sweater first or jacket first?" He asked.

"You already put the sweater on me," She smiled as she put her arms through the sleeves and saw his smile back on his face.

"Good point, put this on," He handed her the jacket.

"What's all this for?" She asked as she watched him put on a sweater and jacket before doing the same.

"It's cold outside," He pointed at the window and she saw the trees swaying in the wind.

"And I made sure the jackets have hoods so people can't tell it's us, so don't worry about the public display of affection," He kept his voice joyous as he put his hood on and turned back to the closet, she saw his smile disappear before he turned away, making her heart sink.

"Let's go," He grabbed her hand, put her hood on, and headed downstairs.

* * *

She didn't expect it to be this cold outside, she didn't think what she had on was enough to fight Berk's freezing temperature, the grass had thin layers of ice on them. She let go of Hiccup's hand to readjust her clothes but when she reached to grab him again he wasn't there, she turned to find him on the other side of the road staring into a window, how he managed to cross the street so fast was a complete mystery. She was thankful for the empty streets as she crossed, grabbed his hand, and started pulling towards her home. She managed to open her front door with one hand making sure to keep a firm grip on Hiccup's with the other, after he escaped time after time and she spent a good amount of time chasing him down, she wasn't going to risk it. She pulled him in and let go of him to use both hands to close the door, the wind was picking up.

"The weather was so good earlier," She complained.

"This is Berk, we got lucky it didn't snow all summer,"

"Like the calm before the storm, where are you going?" She grabbed his hand keeping him in place.

"I've never been here," He looked her straight in the eyes.

"Okay?"

"I was going to explore," He pulled her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" She let herself be pulled as he opened and closed doors finally stopping in front of her room.

"Here we are," He pulled her in and his arm went slack.

"My room? What do you want to do in here?" Her eyes widened when she noticed what she said, 2 teenagers alone in her house, in her room, with a bed.

"I'm not doing anything in here, I just thought you might want to change," He pointed at her clothes, they were slightly wet from being outside so long.

"Then what are you still doing in here?"

"You're still holding my hand," He rocked his arm back and forth, she didn't noticed he let go of her hand, she was sure she was blushing.

She let go of his hand and pushed him out the door closing it behind him, he said something but it was muffled through the door. She changed into something warm and comfortable then opened the door hoping to find him still there, he wandered off again. She headed downstairs calling out his name, when he didn't respond she start to walk a little faster. She found the basement door open with the lights on, she walked down the stairs to find him looking around before she spoke.

"You should _answer_ , when you're being called," She laughed when he tripped on the rug landing face first.

"Who spends the most time down here," He was looking under a shelf where the television was.

"Mom decided to give the basement to my dad as his 'man cave' and he went out of his way to make it look like a second living room, but besides him no one really comes down here," She lifted a brow when he got up and had a smile on his face.

"I can tell," he reached under the shelf to grab whatever he was looking at, she was looking at the pictures on the wall trying to look casual.

"So what were you doing?" She asked as she heard him open a dvd case, he seemed to like movies.

"You're going to need to be more specific," He closed the case and put it back where it was.

"This morning before you kissed Cami," She was hoping he wouldn't have made her say it.

She didn't notice Hiccup walk behind her and almost jumped out of her skin when cold hands snuck up her shirt and rested on her abdomen.

"Th-the hell are you d-doing?" She tried to tell him hiding how much she enjoyed his hands around her but his freezing hands made her stutter.

"Why are you so warm?" He buried his face in her neck, snaking his hands higher.

"I won't be for long if you keep your hands in the same place," She tried to joke, but she didn't expect to sound seductive, she would have thought it best if Hiccup didn't notice, but at the moment she hoped he did.

She shuddered when she felt his cold lips touch her warm skin, his hands leaving a frozen trail as one continued moving up stopping at the bottom of her breast and the other snaking its way down until he's playing with the top of her pajama pants, waiting. She relaxed and leaned into him, giving him permission, she didn't know if it was his cold fingers or her excitement, maybe both, by the time his hand slipped under her bra her nipple was already standing at attention and his unrelenting fingers didn't make it easy to relax. She let her head fall back as he continued to play and have his way with her nipple, taking a sudden deep breathe as his other hand worked its way down between her thighs and his now warm lips trailed kisses up her neck to the side of her jaw.

"Hiccup… I've never… touched… _that_ ," She felt him tracing her folds.

"Are you saying you've never… masturbated… before? Do you know how?" He stopped moving his fingers but didn't take them away.

"I've never had the need to learn," She moved her hips back and forth rubbing her most sensitive part on his unmoving fingers.

"It seems you're eager to learn, feel free to take notes from what little I have to teach," He started to rub the center of her folds top to bottom repeatedly, always stopping to rub her clit on the way back down.

She couldn't help the moans that came out of her mouth when he pressed down a little harder sliding his finger slightly into her still rubbing back and forth. She was lost in what felt like an eternal bliss when he started moving his finger around her nipple, pinching and rubbing, moving from one breast to the other. She was getting close, she just needed one final push.

"I'm gonna… I'm close," Before she could take the leap there was a loud bang coming from upstairs.

"Astrid! Are you here yet?"

"My parents are home," She whispered into his ear.

"I heard," He kissed her neck sending shivers down her spine.

"My parents are home," She hissed at him.

"I know,"

"Then why are you still so close?"

"Your hands," He tried to pull his hands back.

"What about them?"

"Let go and I'll gladly step away,"

She looked down to find that her hands had a firm grip on his wrists that kept him in place before he started moving his fingers again, she let out a moan, she was still close.

"Or I could finish what I started," He kissed her behind her ear, she was close and the need to satisfy her burning core was greater than the fear of being found by her parents.

" _Ah_ … finish… finish what you started," She tried to keep her moans in check but every so often a few escaped, but she made sure to keep quiet.

He tugged and rubbed her erect nipples while lightly pinching her clit and sinking his teeth into her perfect white skin wanting to leave his mark, he started his way down her folds and stopped at the middle before pushing a finger inside, the next few seconds was filled with a long satisfying moan. Her bliss cut short when her father called out into the basement and she heard a weird wet noise, like she did with Cami that morning, Hiccup grabbed her waist and dropped to the floor leaving them side by side both facing the ceiling.

"What are you kids doing down here?" Her father was looking at them from the stairs as they took deep breathes trying to slow their heart rate.

"Nothing sir just a little exercise to warm up my hands, your daughters very… tiring" He lifted himself onto his elbows and smiled at the man staring down at them.

It's only been a few seconds but Hiccup was already getting very uncomfortable under her father's stare, so he got an idea and pretended to notice something under the tv shelf and reached for it. Astrid sat up and felt the wetness between her legs, she'd have to change before her juices soaked through her clothes and became visible to everyone. She looked up to see her father staring at something beside her with wide eyes, then she heard Hiccup open a dvd case but before she could turn to look at which movie he had her father called out.

"Astrid!," Her father yelled, making her jump and turn back to him.

"Yes?"

"Go see if your mother needs any help," He sounded nervous, Astrid noticed he looked nervous before nodding and heading upstairs, she could get changed while she was at it.

"Nice taste," She heard Hiccup say on her way up.

"Thank you," She heard her father say nervously before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

After showering she came downstairs to find Hiccup and her father chatting away at the dining room table taking up 2 of the 4 sides. They were in a heated conversation that had to do with her dad's job, which meant she didn't understand any of it.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked as she sat down at one of the free sides of the table, letting the towel drape over her head.

"I was telling Harry about my garage and before we noticed the conversation had already taken off, you know a lot about this stuff lad,"

"Astrid, you didn't tell me your dad owned a garage," Hiccup looked at her.

"You didn't ask,"

"You never told me your boyfriend could quite possibly, take apart a car engine and put it back together, or even that you had a boyfriend," Astrid's eyes went wide and looked at Hiccup who matched her surprised face.

"Come on, don't give me that face, we've all being there, how long have you been dating?" Her dad teased.

"Eric dear, don't tease them," her mother sat down across Astrid, all four sides of the table now taken.

"Don't worry I was just having a little fun," Her dad smiled at her mother, Astrid turned to Hiccup and saw him staring at her mother, her mother noticed his stare and turned to face him but froze when her eyes landed on him.

"Harry?" Her mother asked.

"Alva?"

* * *

I apologize for taking so long, I can only type these out at night no matter what time I sit down I end up typing when it's dark out, How is this one? Did I do good? Do I need improvement? If so, where do I need to improve? Details please.

Fun fact #1: Those drinks mentioned I mention are real Alcoholic drinks, even the ones that smell and taste normal, you just need to find the right person to make them, they're delicious.

Fun fact #2: Stoicks drunken ability is based off a real person, I've never seen him act drunk even when he was, Hiccup's ability is based off the guys son, I didn't know he was drunk until someone told me he was the next day, the only difference that I saw was that he was happier than usual.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Astrid watched as her mother stood, pushing the chair with the back of her knees and walked toward Hiccup, She saw Hiccup wearing the face of terror and she got up ready to defend him but her mother got to him first, lifted him into the air from his chair with ease, and… hugged him? She looked to her father and he was as confused as she was and she wondered why he looked scared until she heard a loud cracking noise and turned to find Hiccup limp in her mother's arms.

"You've still got it," Hiccup squeezed out.

"You bet I do," her mother smiling a victorious smile.

Her father cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention, minus Hiccup's who was still being squeezed.

"You two know each other?"

"Of course we do, otherwise he wouldn't be squirming in my arms," Her mother said setting Hiccup down, who started taking deep breathes before straightening himself out.

"How long?" She asked.

"He's 14 now, so… 4 years?" Hiccup nodded his confirmation.

"You've known him since he was 10?" She was shocked.

"That's not exactly true, we're friends with his parents so we've known of him since he was born but I've only gotten to know him 4 years ago," her mother explained.

"We?" She asked.

"By 'we' I mean your father and I," Astrid turned to her father who looked like he just realized something.

"Your Stoicks boy?" He asked.

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Hiccup answered awkwardly.

"Don't you _sir_ me boy," Hiccup looked scared, Her father smiled, " Call me Eric!" She could hear a slight ring in her ear from her father's joyous yell.

"Yes sir… I mean… of course… Eric," Astrid noticed Hiccup didn't have his drunken confidence, she figured she was in the shower to long or maybe her mother squeezed the alcohol out of him, either way she wasn't sure whether she was happy about it or disappointed.

"So how's your father doing?" Her dad dragged Hiccup into a conversation, so she turned to her mother.

"You've known of him since he was born?" She asked her mother.

"Come now, don't tell me you don't remember when you first met him? You used to play together all the time,"

* * *

She did remember, but given she was at least 4 when she met him she didn't remember much, just a few things here and there, but she did remember going to the park almost everyday and finding him there ready to play with her until one day she stopped going because her mother started putting in extra hours at work and was to tired to take her. When she finally managed to get her mother to take her he wasn't there, she thought he probably couldn't come that day, but when he didn't show up any time after that she stopped going too. The next time she saw him was the beginning of 6th grade and she was happy, she thought she was going to become great friends with him, spend time together like they used to, but when she tried to talk to him, he didn't recognize her, he had forgotten her.

Saying she was mad was an understatement so when Scott started calling him Hiccup she was all for it. Then one day a few days before winter break she got partnered up with him during PE, they were having one last contest before break and she thought maybe this was her chance to befriend him again. He was thin and obviously not very athletic so she carried them all the way to victory, her competitiveness making her forget her plans of befriending him, later that day she was mad at herself while hanging out with Rachel, Rachel noticed and asked what was wrong and she was to embarrassed to tell her the truth so she told her that Hiccup was completely and utterly useless during PE, in those words. The next day when she walked into class she saw Hiccup in his seat as usual but he looked...sad. He looked up at her and their eyes met, she felt her heart rate rise along with her temperature, she hoped she wasn't blushing. When he looked back down at his desk he looked like he just gave up and she wondered what was wrong and was about to ask him what the problem was when Scott appeared and told her that Rachel mentioned how useless he was the day before and now everyone's calling him Hiccup the Useless.

She wanted to apologize but every time she tried someone would ruin it and make things worse, eventually winter break started and she thought maybe by the time school started again everyone would have forgotten and it would be water under the bridge. Of course, she was wrong, if anything it just got worse, everyone stilled called him Hiccup the Useless, he didn't have many friends to begin with but now he didn't have any and she felt terrible so she tried to apologize again but someone would always ruin it and make things worse... again. After that Hiccup avoided her, at most she would catch a glimpse of him on her way to class, and during rare moments when they would end up face to face he always looked sad and defeated, their eyes never meeting. The next two and a half years of middle school were the same.

During the summer before their high school career started Francis mention he befriended Hiccup and she felt a combination of jealousy and irritation, she didn't like that someone who called Hiccup, Hiccup the Useless, befriended him when she herself never used that name to address him and he still avoided her whenever they were in the same room, not a single hello. She was glad he wasn't befriended by some girl, Francis has a sister the same age as them but that was Francis younger sister, she was sure he wouldn't let Hiccup mess with his sister. So she was shocked when Francis told her he was at his place probably having fun with his sister. She asked if he was okay with it and to her surprise he seemed to be okay with Hiccup and his little sister being a thing. It appeared that somewhere along the line she started to have… feelings for Hiccup, so she used Hiccup's backpack as an excuse to go to Francis's house and check out the situation.

When she got there she saw Jennifer cuddled up against Hiccup and she was furious, but she wasn't going to let herself show it, so she took a picture and planned to use it against him later. Francis woke him up and they joked about it but then Jennifer woke up and she started to flirt with him and she wasn't going to have that so she showed her the picture of them sleeping together and she left the room. Astrid was happy when she got Hiccup to invite her to his house, until Jennifer came back and almost immediately sat on Hiccup's lap, she turned to Francis but he went back to reading one of his books and she couldn't hit the girl so she endured the next hour of torment. Hiccup said something about leaving and she lifted a brow as Hiccup and Jennifer whispered to each other before deciding to join him, remembering him inviting her to his house. She left first and waited for him around the corner she couldn't hide her excitement as she held a smile on her face and panicked when she saw him turn the corner and almost bump into her.

She walked in front of him the whole time hiding the smile on her face and enjoyed the sound of his footsteps behind her. After a while she heard his footsteps stop and turned around to look at him and decided to get a little payback, she called out to him using the wrong name and he didn't seem all that bothered so she decided to call him a different name every time she called him. He lead her to the back of his house to his own garage type building and she was surprised, one side had scrapped metal and the other was filled with chemicals, one chemical caught her eye and she asked how he got a hold of something so dangerous, he told her his dad got it using his connections but she remembered overhearing a conversation about a missing bottle of sulfuric acid not that long ago and she connected the dots. She was a little insulted, he was lying to her now, she changed the subject and found out that he didn't have a cat, he has a wolf, so she jumped back bumping into something and felt something splash on her. That's when Hiccup practically maybe even literally ripped her and his own clothes off leaving them both half naked. She couldn't help but look at him almost checking him out as he tried to cover himself with his hands, she asked questions someone would ask during times like these but she couldn't care less why he undressed her.

Eventually they had to get back into his house so he pulled out a blanket from the cupboard and they went under it to his house. She was nervous, really nervous, she made sure to keep her face hidden under the blanket so she could hide her rising blush and stopped him from poking his head out, that would cause them to be close to one another and she didn't want him to feel or quite possibly... _hear_ her heart pounding. So when they got into his house she kicked him out from under the blanket and hugged herself trying to calm herself down. She walked into his room and she had to hold herself back, they just entered his room and they were already almost naked, she got him out of the room telling him to go get her shoes so she could calm herself down again. She hopped into his bed and waited for him to come back, asking herself what she was going to say when he did, she didn't anticipate him running and jumping into bed with her and hugging her. He said something about his mother being there and she couldn't help but feel excited by his close proximity, she could feel herself starting to burn, and it only got worse when she felt his erection through his boxers. She was fine at first it wasn't constantly poking her, she could feel it every now and then but then it started to grow and she could feel him between her legs, she could feel his erection skin to skin contact on her thighs. Eventually it stopped growing but it was right where her womanhood was, only a light piece of fabric keeping them from joining. She was getting wet from the thought of them becoming one.

After his mother left she wanted to take a cold shower, when they pulled apart she felt his erection rub against her folds and she let out a moan. Now she knew she _needed_ this cold shower. Afterwards she changed into clothes he left out for her, ate pizza, and enjoyed a movie then he saw her erect nipples through her shirt and gave her his jacket then he walked her home, she was happy and content. Then she remembered the PE accident where she fell on him and he seemed to be really hurt and the hug Jennifer gave him, then Jennifer left with Hiccup and she was left there angry with her new friend Heather who seemed to like him too but she wasn't the problem at the time. Then she found him under Jennifer's bed that morning and took advantage of him as he slept, she really couldn't help it, she wanted to kiss him, so she did. After that she saw Hiccup and Cami make out and that didn't sit well with her, then Cami said something about there being enough of Hiccup for the two of them which confused her. They ate at some restaurant and now she knew what Hiccup and Cami were doing and she didn't know what to think of that, she's known Cami for a while they're parents are friends so they hung out every now and then when she visited. She was exhilarated when Hiccup started to touch her but maybe it'll be better if he touched her and he wasn't under the influence. Those were all of her memories of Hiccup and she hoped there would be more, and she'll have proof like the bite mark on her shoulder.

* * *

"Hey, you there? Hello? What's wrong with your shoulder?" Her mother asked snapping her fingers in front of her.

"No, I don't remember, I don't really think about him," She lied.

"What's Wrong with your shoulder?" Her mother asked again.

Before she could answer Hiccup coughed and they turned to look at him, he looked guilty, he was probably remembering when he left his mark on her. Him leaving a mark on her didn't bother her, if anything, she liked it. She gave him a reassuring smile and turned back to her mother.

"It's nothing, just scratched myself," She took the towel off of her head and laid it on top of her shoulder.

"So wh-when do you think the weather will let up? Kind of getting late, I need to head home soon," Hiccup asked looking out the window.

"I'll get the couch ready for you, it's not suppose to let up until tomorrow afternoon maybe sooner if we get lucky," Alva answered.

"I wouldn't want to overstay my welcome and tomorrow afternoon is well, it's a… that's a long time," Hiccup said nervously.

"Nonsense, you can stay as long as you want, you can even shower here if you'd like," Eric told him.

"Yeah, I still have the clothes you lent me, washed and everything," Astrid added.

"You have his clothes?" Alva asked him.

"Um, yeah, he lent them to me after I showered at his place some days ago," She realized her mistake right after she closed her mouth.

"Why did you shower at his place… some days ago," Eric asked, Hiccup suddenly found the table top very interesting.

"I was covered in," She thought it was a good idea to leave the whole covered in sulfuric acid out and she didn't want her parents to ask why she was covered in baking soda either, "a white substance," She cringed, Hiccup seemed to be turning into a tomato.

" .Substance?" Alva was staring her down.

"Fluhh, flour… she was covered in flour, I was trying to teach her how to... bake a cake and um…," Hiccup didn't have the courage to continue.

"You were trying to teach her how to cook?" Alva asked.

"Ye-yeah, like mother like daughter… right?"

"What do you mean?" Astrid asked.

"If you're anything like your mother when it comes to cooking, I could teach you a few things like I taught her,"

"You taught my mother how to cook?"

"Well, no, but I did teach her how to make a few dishes,"

"Oh yes, that smoked fish you like so much, he told me how to make it, it's actually what i'm making for dinner today," Her mother explained.

"You know how to cook? You seem to be the type to eat nothing but pizza and other take-out," She asked him.

"That's… that's actually kind of insulting,"

"Dinner's going to be ready in an hour, mind giving me a hand Harry?" Alva asked walking into the kitchen.

"Of course," Hiccup followed, happily leaving the awkward environment.

"A white substance," Her father looked at her.

* * *

"Dinner's ready," Alva called out walking to the table 2 plates in hand, Hiccup behind her with another 2 plates.

After the table was set and the food was on their plate they began to eat, Hiccup noticed Astrid was just poking at her food.

"Something wrong Astrid?" He asked.

"Astrid and I had a little chat is all," Eric answered for her.

"We had _the talk_ ," Astrid hissed the last two words.

"The talk?" Hiccup asked.

"The one every teenager should fear," He still wasn't getting it, "The sex talk Hiccup."

Alva burst into laughter and Hiccup looked unfazed, completely calm but confused.

"Okay?"

"Have you experienced the talk yet?" She asked him.

"I have," He answered.

"So Stoick gave you the talk already lad, how'd it go?" Eric asked him seemingly excited.

"It wasn't my dad who gave me the talk,"

"Oh? Then who?" Alva asked still pretty giddy.

"I don't know who he was, what his name is, and I haven't seen him since,"

The others began to eat, including Astrid as Hiccup began telling his story.

"It was about a year and a half ago, my parents were out and I forgot to buy groceries, I didn't want anything delivered so I went to the convenience store for a soda and a bag of chips, on my way back it started to snow and I ran into said guy, holding a beer in one hand and holding himself up with the other, I was going to walk past him but he held out his hand to stop me and he introduced himself, he was drunk and his speech was slurred so I didn't understand what he said," He stopped to drink water while the others were silently eating and listening, " He said something about his son and being a grandfather, how he gave them the talk and then he just started repeating what he said to his son and... maybe a bit more," he whispered the last part.

"So you were given the talk by a drunk stranger while it was snowing?" Alva asked.

"And what do you mean by 'maybe a bit more'?" Astrid asked, Hiccup was beginning to admire her hearing skills.

"I was indeed given _the talk_ by a random drunk guy and by a bit more I mean he didn't stop talking for a while and I'm pretty sure he wasn't giving me the talk 30 minutes in anymore,"

"Then what was he telling you?" Astrid asked, by the look on her parents faces he could tell they wanted to know aswell.

Hiccup cleared his throat and started to fidget awkwardly, he wasn't entirely sure how to continue.

"He started talking about his own experiences, you know, what he does when he's in bed with someone, from missionary to the wheelbarrow and his personal favorite the 'butter churner'," Hiccup looked Astrid in the eyes, told her not to google those words then continued his story," he explained everything in detail, apparently I wouldn't understand how any of it worked if I didn't understand the female body, so he explained that in detail, every erogenous zone and how to poke, rub, and lick them. He went into so much detail that the conversation lasted about 2 hours, needless to say I caught a cold."

"And do you remember everything he said?" Eric asked, he didn't look excited anymore instead he looked interested.

"Every last detail," He answered quietly before he cleared his throat, downed his water, and realized he had finished his dinner as he was talking.

"You haven't seen him since then?" Eric seemed very interested in knowing more.

"No, he gave me a job and we went our separate ways," He was about to change the subject before Alva spoke up.

"He gave you a job?"

"Yeah I almost forgot about that but yeah, he gave me a package for his son and I took it to him, the next day I found an envelope addressed to me with money and a note inside that read 'Job well done' and that's it,"

"You live a strange life," Astrid added putting her utensils down.

"It was a strange couple days," He nodded and started thinking back and realized he did seem to attract weird people, but those are stories for another time, one was enough for now.

Astrid watched as Hiccup seemed to be lost in thought and her parents started telling stories of their past encounters with strange people, though none of them were as interesting as Hiccup's. Before she knew it the plates were gone and it was getting late, late for her parents anyway.

"We're off, don't stay up to late," Alva told them as Eric walked up the stairs first, leaving them alone sitting at the table.

"So… do you want to hang out in my room?"

"After you," He said as he followed behind her.

He wasn't sure if he still had some alcohol left in him or if he was turning into some kind of pervert but he couldn't stop looking at her ass as she led him upstairs toward her room, he saw his own hand come into his field of vision and start reaching for her behind.

Astrid felt like she was being looked so she turned around and saw Hiccup scratching his cheek while looking away, his face had an innocent look, she thought he was up to something, with one final glance at him she continued her way to her room. She made it to her door and looked behind her to check on him, he'd been really quiet on the way here, even if it wasn't that long of a walk, he was still looking around with an innocent look on his face. She opened her door and threw her towel into toward her chair but instead it land on Hiccup's face.

"You… um… you smell nice…," He didn't know what to say, he just got a towel thrown at him.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there, you have a habit of moving really fast," She explained as she removed the towel from his head and draped it over the back of her chair.

"Moving really fast?" He asked.

"You disappear and reappear so quickly that no one sees you leave or come back," She turned around to find him drinking water from a glass cup.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" He wiped his face," Is it still there?"

"Where'd you get the glass of water?" She asked.

"I went downstairs and… I'm kidding, it was right there next to your big bed, very spacious," He smiled apologetically letting out a light chuckle as she stared at him.

"So why'd you bite me?" She couldn't help but smile as he recovered from his coughing fit, drying the wet part of his face.

"Why'd you cover for me when you found me under the bed?" He retaliated.

"Because I wanted to give you a chance to explain yourself,"

"Then why'd you ki...um… why'd you bring me my backpack when Francis offered to bring it to me for you?" He hoped she didn't notice his slip up.

"I answered one now you answer one of mine," She noticed his slip up and realized that he was in fact awake when she repeatedly kissed him that morning, she laid down horizontally on her bed, her pillows right behind her, trying to look nonchalant.

"I um… I got… I got kind of… I don't like to… share… so I got kind of… _possessive_ and… um… mar-," He cleared his throat," marked you."

"You mean like you write your name on your lunch so no one else touches it?" She asked, she was holding back a smile, if it was happiness or laughter she didn't know, probably the former.

"I wouldn't say lunch but same premise," He answered quietly.

* * *

Alva woke up to use the bathroom and looked at the clock, it was almost 11Pm, she returned to bed and remembered she completely forgot to set up the couch for Hiccup, she got back up to check on him.

"Where you going?" she heard Eric ask groggily.

"I'm going to check on the kids,"

"You forgot to set up the couch didn't you," He chuckled softly, she answered with her own light chuckle.

On her way to check if Hiccup was sleeping on the couch she saw Astrid's light on and opened to check on her, she smiled and walked to the entrance of her room.

"Come look at this, and bring the polaroid," She told her husband, who slowly got up and followed her, camera in hand.

"Isn't that adorable?" She whispered to her husband.

"If that wasn't Harry, i'd be pretty irritated," He answered holding up the camera and taking the picture.

* * *

Astrid woke up first and she felt different, like there was something weighing her down, she opened her eyes and looked down, she saw Hiccup lying on her bed using her ribcage as a pillow. His face facing her, her breast right in front of him, he looked peaceful, so she poked him a few times making sure he was really asleep, he was.

She started caressing his face, her thumb found its way to his mouth before he opened his mouth and started gently chewing on it. She had an idea, maybe not a good one for this early in the morning but it seemed like a good idea to her barely awake mind. She scooted down so his face was touching the bottom of her breast, before slowly lifting her shirt slowing down when she reached Hiccup's head making sure not to wake him then lifting her bra along with her shirt so her breasts were exposed. She caressed his face again and just as he was about to begin gently chewing on her thumb she moved her breast closer, she felt his teeth and lips gently sucking and biting on the underside of her breast, she tried to move her nipple closer to his mouth but she wasn't big enough so she settled for the former. It wasn't long before she properly woke up and now she didn't know how to make him stop.

She heard her parents moving around outside her door so she quickly pulled her clothes back down and feigned sleep, Hiccup groan, she not only stopped his gentle actions but she tapped his face with a little too much force. Hiccup slowly woke up, rubbing his eyes and grabbing his jaw, it was a little tense, like he'd been using it. He lifted himself up and looked at Astrid's sleeping form, he got off the bed, put his shoes on, put his belonging in his pocket, and took one last glance at Astrid. He called to her softly and when she didn't answer he placed a gentle kiss on her lips and left the room jacket in hand.

"Leaving so soon?" Alva asked Hiccup as he opened the front door.

"We got lucky, the storm stopped early, might as well head home now," He answered calmly looking at the sky.

"The clouds are still dark, might start again soon," she placed her hand on his back, "does it still hurt?"

"All the more reason for me to leave now," He answered ignoring her question, and walking out of the house.

He made it to the sidewalk before a very loud crack of thunder could be heard and snow started to fall. Alva stayed at the front door waiting for him to come back with a smile on her face, she turned around when she heard Astrid.

"Where's Hic-... where's Harry?" Astrid asked.

"He's right there,"

When she turned back to face Hiccup, she found that he wasn't there anymore, She looked around but he was nowhere to be seen, thunder rolled by and she felt the door tremble.

* * *

 **I sincerely apologize for taking so long with this chapter, at first I was reading a lot of other M rated stories and I learned a few things, granted some were strange... good... but strange. Then life punched me in the face and wouldn't let me get up, things are sort of in order now, life left metaphorical crutches for me. The next one might be late to so I apologize in advance.**

 **Enough about that, What did you guys think about this chapter? Too long or too short? Bad or good? Some advice to make this better would be accepted and you will have my gratitude. Seriously, how'd I do?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Not a soul around," She said to herself as she walked through soulless streets, they seemed a lot more menacing than usual and for the opposite reason, instead of brimming with new faces and people she has yet to meet, she's met with nothing but silence… and it's terrifying.

Heather was trying to run errands for her father, mostly maintenance to get their new house ready but the stores were closed and now she knows why, storms coming back. Her father owned a relatively successful company so he traveled quite a bit to keep expanding, but she was tired of following him around so she decided to settle on Berk. She wanted to find an apartment but her father thought it best to buy a house so when he's done traveling he would have a new home to return to, even if it's going to be used as a summer home in the end.

She looked up to see the clouds grow dark, thunder could be heard in the distance before snow started to fall. As she walked home she started to hear something behind her, soft taps that soon became footsteps that only become louder and louder the more she walked. She steeled herself, a young highschool girl barely entering the ninth grade is an easy target on days like this, so she prepared herself for the worst. The more she walked the louder the footsteps got, the closer they got the more her back straightened. Then the footsteps were right behind her, and she panicked.

She turned around faster than she thought possible and punched the hooded assailant right between the eyes, the assailant didn't make a noise nor did he stumble before falling, he just fell… like a log, almost lifeless. She took quick breaths, letting out a long exhale before taking deep breaths letting herself relax, but it was short lived. She heard vicious growling coming from behind her, she turned around to see a giant pitch black wolf staring at her. She backed away slowly, if it was hungry it could eat the guy on the ground, she stopped when the wolf stopped and she thought she was in the clear when it stopped growling and moved closer to the guys face. She was expecting to see blood and gore but she didn't expect the wolf would lick his face until he spoke, almost reluctantly.

"I'm fine," He sighed pushing the wolf's face away earning him a growl.

"Quiet down, your to loud," He told the wolf before grabbing onto one of it's legs and back slowly getting up, making his hood fall off his head.

"Hiccup?" Heather asked as he dusted himself off.

"Hm?"

"Is that you?"

"In the flesh," He presented himself.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine considering you just punched me," He rubbed his latest injury.

"Not that- I mean i'm sorry for that but… you seem different,"

"Different?"

"You seem, calmer than usual,"

"Bye Heather," He gave her a gentle smile before beginning to walk away.

"Wait, where are you go-" she took a step reaching out to him but stopped when the wolf got in the way, he continued to walk away slowly. Was he always walking that slow? How slow was she walking for him to catch up so quickly?

"I'm lost," She called out to him, She knew exactly where she was and how to get where she was going, she smiled when he stopped.

"You live in the old Alfsons place, right?" before he could tell her where to go she spoke up.

"It'll be easier if you take me there yourself, and I can put a roof over your head, don't want to get caught in the storm,"

He turned to see her and considered his options, either take her home, which is closer than his or go home and risk both of them freezing to death.

"I've never been inside the Alfsons old place,"

* * *

"Sorry for the mess, moved in not so long ago so things are still being repaired, What kind of people were the Alfsons to let the place fall apart?" She asked, clearing things from the front door.

"They were the old folks of the neighborhood,"

"Oh god they didn't die inside the house did they?" She was about to sit down but thought otherwise when there's a possibility someone might have died on the couch, they kept some of the furniture from the previous owners.

"No, no they didn't die inside the house,"

"Good, I don't wanna worry about ghost and-"

"They died on the porch,"

"Oh," was all she could muster.

"If you're creeped out imagine how the others felt,"

"Others? What others?"

"Last Halloween they died on the bench outside, people thought they were realistic decorations, let their kids sit on their lap, took pictures and everything, the faces they made when they found out they weren't fake...priceless," He explained.

"Make yourself at home, your 'dog' is housebroken right?" pretending she didn't hear what he said.

"My wolf is housebroken, no need to worry about that right toothless?" He scratched the wolf's head before sitting on the couch next to her.

They decided to watch her collection of movies after she dug them out from a box somewhere, waiting for the storm to pass. After the first movie they found themselves lying on the couch Heather resting on his chest with half lidded eyes before the lights started to flicker. She explained that they weren't finished fixing the lighting and some of the plumbing so she decided to stay up late learning how to fix it before doing anything.

"So you're sleep deprived? That explains why you randomly punched me," He looked down at the top of her head.

"That and I thought you were some criminal who was going to mug or force himself on me," She looked up to meet his gaze.

"Do I have the face of a criminal?"

"I don't know, let me take a closer look," She slowly crawled towards his face before placing her lips on his.

"You sure you want to be doing this, you're sleep deprived, chances are you might regret this later," He managed to say before she came in for another kiss.

"Sleep deprived or not I know exactly what i'm doing," She went in for another kiss this time probing his lips with her tongue.

She wasn't listening to him, he wanted to stop her but pushing her off seemed rude, so he did the next best thing, he reciprocated. He turned them around so that she was lying on the couch putting himself above her slowing down the kissing and waiting until her eyes closed. Eventually she fell asleep, he got up to find her a blanket before looking at toothless lying next to the couch staring at him accusingly.

"The weather isn't going to let up anytime soon," He looked out the window, snow blowing past and seeing thunder in the clouds,"So much for going home, she said something about wiring or something right?" He looked around the living room.

"Let's get to work bud,"

* * *

Heather opened slowly opened her eyes to find the living room light blinding her, she covered her face with the blanket but the light slipped through. She decided she would get up when the lights flickered, she figured the light has been on for a while and the longer it's on the more it flickers, but the flicker never came. She lifted herself onto her elbows and looked around, there was someone with her right? Hiccup. Where's Hiccup?

She didn't hear anything, she sat up properly and looked out the window, it was dark, she didn't know if it was because it was late or because of the storm, she walked to the window and the clouds were dark and menacing. She looked at the clock in the kitchen, 4 pm, she looked around the house Hiccup nowhere to be found, she spotted a note on her fridge held up by one of her many fridge magnets. The note explain that he left when the storm cleared, he left dinner in the fridge, and that her lighting problem was no longer a problem. She opened the fridge to find a delicious looking meal. She had to thank him properly later.

* * *

Hiccup managed to get home before the storm started again, he walked in a few step before collapsing on his back undoing his jacket. He laid there looking at the ceiling.

"Finally!" He yelled, Toothless by his feet stepping on him, Hiccup turned to look at him.

"What? You know staying out for an extended period of time makes me anxious,"

Toothless continued to stare.

"Come on, last time I was here was Saturday and it wasn't for that long, no time to recharge,"

This time Toothless inched forward and pressed his paw into Hiccup's abdomen.

"And here I thought you were worried about me… fine, I could use a sandwich too," Toothless bounced with joy heading to the kitchen, but noticed his human wasn't budging, He let out an annoyed exhale and headed back.

"Haha, you got it bud," Hiccup relaxed as Toothless bit the end of his jeans and pulled him to the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen Hiccup reluctantly got up, even if he didn't want to cook he had to, he hadn't eaten all day, he made dinner for Heather but she only had enough for one person. He walked back and forth through the kitchen, Toothless by his side the whole time looking at him.

"You're gonna hurt yourself bud," He told Toothless who only seemed to shrug, until he walked face first into one of the metal stools, Hiccup chuckled giving his wolf an 'I told you' look.

"Eat up, gave you extra just in case I forgot to feed you yesterday,"

It was a typical Sunday for him, hell it was a typical day, just him and his wolf like always, even when his parents were home they would eat together in the huge room they made into an office leaving Hiccup and his companion alone in the living room. He was lucky when they weren't busy and ate downstairs with him on the kitchen table that rarely ever gets used. Even then he never really talked, his parents would talk business as Hiccup listened in and enjoyed just being in their presence until they got up kissed his head and told him goodnight. He'd always tell them he would take care of the dishes, they worked constantly to give him a better future, the least he could do is take care of the small things, he didn't like feeling useless.

So he studied and learned all sorts of things, last week he finished learning how to program all sorts of things, even went as as far as to learn everything an electrician knows, now he's teaching himself to be a plumber. Multi-talented kid, he just wants to keep things easy, he didn't like calling plumbers and the sort because he didn't want his parents finding out he might have broken something, makes things less complicated. There was a time in middle school when he got interested in war tactics and learned about that, even read some psychology books.

After he finished making himself something to eat he sat on the couch, food on his lap as he surfed through channels finally stopping on some history channel, history was fun. He thought back to the past couple days. Were they his friends? The only thing they seemed interested in was physical contact. Would they forget about him if he stayed low for a while? Would they move on to different guys? What was he to them? At least Francis was his friend, sort of. They did things friends do, talked during school, hung out at his house after school, that was it, other than sometimes at school they didn't really talk. There was Cami, but they can't really hang out since she lives in a different town, but now she lives here for the time being... no, she's rarely here, might as well let her go sightseeing and spend time with her mother. Maybe he should join a club, make some friends, but that'd be pointless, come graduation day they're going their separate ways most likely never seeing each other again.

Now that he thought about it, there was nothing keeping him here besides Toothless and the invisible chains on his 4 limbs coming from the high school. He needed to graduate to be freed from his chains then he'd be free to do whatever he wants. At least until his time came to take over the company, then it'd be his turn to be so busy that he'll leave his kids home alone 95% of the time to fend for themselves. That's to big of a leap, Was he even going to have kids? What about a wife? Was he ever going to get married? There was Cami, she's always saying how interested she was in him, sometimes going as far as saying their going to marry one day. Both of their families were from viking ancestry maybe they would marry and merge the companies.

Hiccup fell asleep with a lot on his mind, his food untouched.

* * *

He woke up to toothless licking him, it was dark, he check the clock, 6 am, he fell asleep way too early. The Television was still on, he might as well watch some T.V, found the news, weather was suppose to be better, so much for staying home. He could really use a day, he got up but found himself drained of all his energy, probably has something to do with not eating the day before. Not to mention he hasn't showered, he needed one of those too. No point moping about, today was a new day, he showered and fed himself before feeding Toothless and getting ready to head to school.

Today was no different from all the other days, he got picked on by Scott because he wanted revenge for something. Astrid ignored him completely and he spoke with Francis for a bit before they went their separate ways for lunch. Cami being the new girl was out making friends so he just sat in his tree waiting for lunch to end, he wasn't hungry. He walked past Heather a few times, their eyes met once but she went back to chatting with her friends, not even a wave.

The next day wasn't that different, bullied, ignored, tree, this time Cami went looking for him, he watched her as she asked around for him from his spot in the tree. She eventually gave up and went to eat with her friends. Classes were boring, they didn't provide any challenges. P.E sucked, Astrid ignored him, so much for P.E partners, she exercised with her friends from class. At least she was still ignoring Scott, sadly Scott blamed him for that and picked on him any chance he got.

Same thing Wednesday only this time Cami caught him on the way to his tree, told him about her new friends while Hiccup had a hard time keeping his smile on his face. He had become trapped in a loop that he had no choice but to continue. Had he done something in his previous life that made a path to this one? Or had he done something extremely disturbing and now he's serving his eternal sentence in his own personal hell?

Thursday his parents finally came home to find the place devoured by a heavy atmosphere. Their son setting on the couch face blank as he watched T.V, they weren't around a lot but they knew their son, the smile he gave them was anything but sincere, a fraud, forced. The last thing they wanted was for their son to take anti depressants again.

"Dad," He gave them a gentle smile.

"Son?"

"Welcome back,"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, I didn't mean for this to take so long, At first it was because of my health, had to take meds and everything, after that... well, I cannot and I repeat, CANNOT stand the heat, I'm super productive during winter but when summer comes around everything just becomes a hassle, I don't plan on abandoning this story but it's probably gonna get a little rocky, this isn't my favorite chapter, not even close, but the way it was going it wasn't going anywhere so I had to take drastic measures, I don't mean to offend anyone with this chapter but you'll understand soon why it was done, or just ask, but remember even if I answer it may not be 100% certain that it's gonna happen.**

 **Would you guys mind if I skip a few years? They go from 9th grade to 11th grade kind of thing.**

 **Also, what do you think about Heather and Francis (fishlegs)? Or maybe Rachel (ruffnut) and Francis (Fishlegs)? which one would you guys prefer?**

 **Speak to me please, also I can't reply to guests and I apologize, make an account, I'd love to chat.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Hiccups smile fell instantly when he saw the way his father was looking at him.

"No, no no no no no, You are not allowed to look at me like that," He stood up and took a few steps back until he bumped into Toothless, who was currently enjoying his post meal nap.

"What look?" His father asked him, confused.

"The look you were just giving me, that look," his mother Valka walked in carrying her suitcase and almost immediately noticed Hiccup's look of panic.

"Your father give you the look?" She asked.

"What look?" Stoick asked again, this time with a tinge of annoyance.

"The look that means i'm about to have a new phobia because you think something's wrong with me," Hiccup explained.

"When have I ever given you that look?" Stoick asked.

"Two months ago, and two months before that, Should I just wait for the look every two months?"

"It couldn't have been that bad," His father defended.

"I can barely walk down the stairs without getting nervous,"

"Is that why you talk with one of us or look at that rarely seen cell phone of yours when coming down the stairs?"

"And I'm too scared to even get close to the water when you take me to the beach," Hiccup said ignoring the question.

"Fine, point taken but wha-," Stoick started.

"Dad, I'm fine, I'm not relapsing or anything, I'm just bored, everything's too easy these days, nothings a challenge,"

"How about we fix that then? Let's go somewhere, just the two of us," His father suggested, waiting by the front door.

"Uh… sure, why not?" Hiccup walked outside towards the car after greeting his mother properly.

"We'll take care of those pesky phobias," Stoick mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing,"

* * *

Morning came but Hiccup was up before the sun, lying in bed gripping his pillow like his life depended on it. Toothless lying next to him staring at the small boy with caution, before he was crushing the pillow Hiccup was crushing Toothless before he managed to get away. Not long after his mother came into his room to wake him for school only to find him glued to his pillow in one of Stoick's huge towels.

"Harry, it's time to get ready for school," She gently shook him.

"I'm awake," He answered quietly trying not to sound petrified.

He sat at the edge of the bed torso exposed as the towel fell off of him, before asking what time it was.

"7:15, come on, out of bed,"

"How'd I get to bed yesterday?" He asked as he got off the bed and towards his drawers.

"Your father carried you to bed after you fell asleep downstairs, said you'd be out like a light the rest of the day... and, son?"

"Yeah?" He faced his mother.

"Why are you naked?"

"I'm not...oh… right, forgot," He calmly grabbed the towel and draped it around himself, he didn't mind his mom seeing him naked, she raised him, and it's' not like it was the first time she saw him naked.

"Are you feeling well? You look a little pale," She asked walking towards him and placing a hand on his forehead.

"I'm fine, never been better," He answered putting on a pair of black and green boxer shorts, letting the towel drop to the floor.

"Your lips are dry, would you like some wa-," She didn't get to finish.

"No! Uh.. n-no thanks," Valka watched as her son seemed to be remembering something as he clutched his sides.

"Come on now, no dilly dallying," She nudged him.

Hiccup watched his mother leave before going back to dressing himself, she may be his mother but there is no way he was telling her he had to take off all his clothes because he was drenched and would have gotten sick otherwise. After getting dressed he walk out into the hallway and froze when he reached the stairs.

'That's a long way down' he thought to himself.

Hiccup grabbed the railing with both hands and headed down the stairs one step at a time taking a moment between each step. Walking down the stairs had never taken so long, it was already 7:30 when he finally made it down. He grabbed his bag from where he left it the previous day and headed towards the door after bidding his parents farewell. He opened the door to find Cami about to knock, the sides of her mouth crept upwards as she looked at him.

"Morning sleeping beauty, let's get going, we're gonna be late," She told him as she grabbed his hand and dragged him to the sidewalk before heading to school hand in hand.

She was rambling, going on and on about her friends at school, he wasn't paying attention, his mind was on the petrifying event that occurred the previous day. How could his father think that was a good idea, he's lucky to be alive, and that probably wasn't an exaggeration. She didn't seem to notice his 'the lights are on but no one's home' look on his face until they were almost at school. He felt a nudge on his arm and turned to look at Cami as she asked him a question he didn't hear.

"What?" He asked.

"I said are you alright? You seem out of it,"

"Just wondering why you were at the front door, you should have been in school by now,"

"Mom said to come by and walk you to school, she got a call from your dad saying your gonna need it, took you awhile to get out of the house though, thought i'd go in and drag you out before you opened the door,"

"Oh," was all he managed to say.

"So?" she nudged him.

"So what?" He nudged her back.

"Why'd you need me to walk you to school,"

"No reason,"

"Come on, I know you better than that, I know something's up, you look like your dad gave you _the look_ ,"

"Course not," He let out a nervous laugh.

"What are you scared of now?" She asked biting her lip to hold back the laughter.

He explained to her that he told his father that he was scared of heights and being in the ocean, and Stoick took it upon himself to ' _help_ ' his son conquer his fears. So his dad took him to the cliff behind the house and nudged him closer and closer to the edge. The moment Hiccup could see the bottom of the cliff he jumped and latched onto his father's arm, it help that Hiccup was as small as his father was big. Stoick told him to conquer his fear he would have to face them head on, so he jumped off the cliff into the ocean below. Puberty put hair between Hiccups legs but it hadn't affected his voice yet so he swore it sounded like a little girl screaming for dear life as he clung to his father's arm as they plunged into the ocean below. The entire way home after Stoick emerged from the ocean Hiccup clung to his arm refusing to let go. Luckily for him his mother wasn't home when they got there, his father told him to undress as he went upstairs to get him one of his towels. Hiccup being too focused on processing what had happen and that he was still alive undressed completely as his father wrapped him in a towel. After the initial shock Hiccup sat down and immediately passed out on the couch.

"Then my mom saw me naked, and that's it, that's what happen in the last 24 hours," Hiccup finished as they walked into the school, he felt a little better after getting it all out but couldn't help but notice that the halls were empty, they were late.

"Sounds like a story to tell the grand-kids," She joked.

"If I live long enough to meet my grand-kids," he joked back as they headed towards class.

"The sooner you have kids the more likely you get to meet your grand-kids," She grabbed his arm and pressed it into her chest, enjoying the redness of his face.

"Uh… shouldn't you be heading to class?" He asked, slight panic in his voice.

"Switched classes, now we're in the same first class today," She answered gently pushing him towards the wall of the hallway.

"We're almost there, maybe we should hurry before we're really late," He said before he lost his ability to speak.

The door to their class was a few steps away and Hiccup could feel himself relax with every step until Cami pushed him up against the wall, hooked her arms around his neck to pull him down and look him straight in the eyes.

"We need this alone time," She said before pressing her lips onto his.

It took a moment before Hiccup began to reciprocate by grabbing her waist and pressing her into him. She grabbed him by the collar and pushed her tongue into his mouth not letting him escape. He turned them around so she was against the wall before he grabbed her ass and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist, the only thing keeping their most sensitive parts from touching were their clothes. Cami cursed at herself for choosing this day to wear pants, but that didn't stop her from feeling his hardening member in his pants. Hiccup on the other hand didn't know what to do, it's not like he's never watched porn before but he was too young for any of that, not to mention they were in the school's hallway next to a door that lead to a room full of people. Then he remembered what the man from a year and a half ago said about doing in situations like this, but he wasn't sure if any of that actually worked. They parted to breathe and look each other in the eyes before locking lips again, Hiccup decided to try what he was told and started moving Cami up and down against him earning him a moan, it made her feel good and as a bonus, it made him feel good. So he repeated this motion over and over again before his blood ran cold and the little color he had regained left his face when he heard someone opening the door beside them.

They detached from one another and luckily for them whoever was opening said door was coming out of it not into it. They let out a sigh of relief as one of their classmates came out looked at them for a brief moment before walking away. They straightened themselves out before heading in.

Astrid watched as Hiccup walked in head down and headed straight to his seat next to her as Cami introduced herself to the teacher before being told to choose a seat. She noticed he was out of breath and his skin was pale except the slight blush on his cheeks. She watched as he and Cami shared a look, Cami smirked and Hiccup's blush seemed to glow on his pale skin. Her heart rate increased at the thought of them doing something but she doesn't have the right to say anything given that she practically ignored him since he left Monday morning, she'd been too nervous to say anything, her mind went blank whenever she looked at him, there was no way she can have a conversation with him. She watched as Cami walked by Hiccup placing a hand on his shoulder making him gulp, before sitting down behind him.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, he looked both ways making sure she was talking to him and not someone near him.

"What?" His voice was shaky but understandable.

"You're pale and fidgety, it looks like you'd jump if the window rattled from the wind,"

"So you're saying i'd be rattled by the rattle?" His voice returned to normal but he was still pale and didn't even smile at his own joke.

"I guess so," She placed a hand on his forehead, he was a little warm, and getting warmer, he seemed distant, more than usual, she hasn't seen him smile in a while, she might have ignored him but that doesn't mean she wasn't looking at him.

"Astrid… um… what are you… uh… doing?" He asked in a whisper.

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long, like I've said before I can't stand the heat, I hate it almost as much as stairs, stairs and heat would most likely end me. Anyway this chapter is, at least for me, kinda short and I apologize, next chapter might also be a bit short.**

 **The cold is coming so more relaxed nights enjoying the heat my monitor gives off, Tell me what you guys think i'd love some feedback.**

 **I had to change some of my plans regarding this story so last chapters authors notes might not make sense anymore.**

 **Heads up, next chapter is already halfway done, thanks for sticking with me.**


End file.
